


Transgender Volleyball Player

by Mp10514



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mp10514/pseuds/Mp10514
Summary: Samantha Hinata now Sammy Hinata is Shouyou Hinata's now twin brother.Sammy can out as Transgender the summer before high school.He had been feeling depressed and unhappy for a while and didn't know what, until talking to one of his mom's coworkers.Sammy and Souyou's father wasn't happy about it and left them.Sammy begins Karasuno with a broken heart, and a secret only her brother and ex-boyfriend know.His ex then becomes his bully and turns his world upside down after a few months into school.However, Sammy is slowly making friends even with his secret is slowly coming to light, and his heart is also slow healing in the lost person anyone would suspect.





	1. My Character

** **

**Name:** Sammy **(Samantha)** Hinata

Nicknames: Sam, Tsuin **(Hinata Only)**, Tomboy-chan, Shortstack

Age: 15 - 17

Sex: Transgender Male

Height: 5'0

Weight: 110

Looks: Orange hair, Brown eyes, Pale skin

Family: Shouyou, Natsu 

Friends: Yuu Nishinoya, Tooru Oikawa, Kenma Kozume

Personality: Smart, Shy, Energetic, Funny, Kind-hearted, Friendly

Likes: Volleyball, Friends, Family, Sweets

Dislikes: Bullies, Cheater, Liers

Sexuality: Gay

Crush: Kei Tsukishima

School: Karasuno  
  
Class: 1st year, class 4  
  
Sport: Volleyball **(#13)**  
  
Skill: Middle blocker, Setter

**Name: **Rin Johnson-Tsukishima

Age: Baby - Toddler

Sex: Male

Looks: Orange hair, Red eyes, Pale skin

Personality: Shy, Smart, Kind, Energetic, Clumsy

Likes: Music, Video Games, Volleyball, Sweets, Reading

Dislikes: Dogs, Loud noises, Crowds, Dark, Naps

Family: Sammy, Shouyou, Natsu, Patrick, Kai

**Name:** Patrick

He is Sammy's bully. He went to middle school with him and Shoyo, so he knows he is really a she. They also dated for a while before she told everyone about being more comfortable as a boy, not a girl. Patrick is also Rin's biological dad. 

[ **Nightcore - Lost Boy [Male ver./request]** ](https://youtu.be/nXvFHm3EmnU?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFJmOsvbNtHg-ZkFSgGN7y8)


	2. Chat Names

**Karasuno**

Sammy: Sammmy#13

Hinata: BigGiant#10

Kageyama: KingSetter#9

Tsukishima: SaltyLover#11

Yamaguchi: Yams#12

Yachi: KManager2

Tanaka: RyuSenpai#5

Yuu: GuardianDeity#4

Ennoshita: Mom2#6

Daichi: TeamDad#1

Suga: TeamMom#2

Asahi: GlassHeartAce#3

Kiyoko: KManager1

Patrick: Unknown Number

**Date Tech**

Aone: QuietWall#1

**Aoba Josai**

Tooru: #1TrashKing,

Hajime: Iwa-chanAce#4

Kindajchi: TurnipHead#12

Kyoutani: MadDog#16

Yahadu: DogLover#6

**Shiratorizawa**

Ushijima: AceMiricaleBoy#1

Tendo: GuessMonster#5

**Nekoma**

Kuroo: BedHeard#1

Kenma: PuddingHeard#5 

Inuoka: LankyKitty#7

Lev: Skyscraper#11

Yaku: DemonLibero#3

Yamamoto: ToraAce#4

**Fukurodani**

Bokuto: AirheadOwlAce#4

Akashi: OwlLover#5


	3. 1

**"Talking" ** ** _Thinking_ **

**Samantha's POV**

It was the first few days of summer, and I was with Shouyou, practicing volleyball; I was setting and he was spiking. After a while, I got Him to toss for me a little. Soon, we heard Natsu yelling at us telling us that Mom said it was time to come inside for supper. As we were washing up, I started thinking about high school and that I was ready to be my true self.

_Man, this is nerve-racking,_ I thought,_ what if something goes wrong? What if Shouyou hates me? No!... I can't think like that, Hinata is my twin brother, he will understand. He might also be happy to be able to play volleyball with me._

"Shou-_tsuin_, can we talk?" I asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah! What you need, Sam-_tsuin_?!"

"Shouyou, you know how I've been depressed since we've been on summer break?"

"Y..yeah? Samantha, what's wrong? Are you being bullied? Are you sick? Did I d..."

"Shouyou! No, it's nothing to do with any of that. Shou-t_suin_, I'm not happy being a girl. I wanna be a boy, so I guess...what I'm saying is that I'm transsexual," I blurted out. _Please don't hate me Hinata, if I lose you, I'd lose everything. _My mind wandered ashe looked at me with his mouth open wide.

"Wow, so um...what do I call you?" Shouyou said, "I mean it's cool with me."

"Well, I'd like to be called Sammy. Also, I would be your twin brother, not sister."

"Cool!" He proclaimed loudly, hugging me.

"_Nii-san_, you're being too loud!" Natsu screamed as she opened our room door. "Samantha, are you two crying?"

"Yes, Natsu, we are crying. I need you to tell mom and dad I have something important to tell them."

"_Hai_!"

When Natsu left, Shouyou and I calmed down and walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. It was the place where everyone in the family sits to listen and talk about important issues.

_I'm so nervous right now. Mom should be okay with it, her friend was the one who helped me figure out who I was. _I thought as we waited for dad to sit at the table, _as for dad...I'm not so sure about him_

**~Flashback~**

It was the week before school ended, and I wasn't feeling good so mom had to take me to work with her.

"Samantha, are you sure you don't want to stay home?"

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. I don't wanna be left alone right now."

"Okay sweetie, but as soon as we get there, you have to go to my office."

"I understand mom."

We arrived at her workplace an hour later. I went straight to her office. As I was walking there, a woman caught my eye.

"Excuse me, ma'am, may I ask you something?"

"Sure thing honey," she says in a fruity voice.

"You're a man, but you dress and sound kinda like a woman. How?"

She just looked at me strangely. "Sweetie, first off, thank you for not making fun of me. Second, I'm transsexual. I take pills so I look and sound like a woman."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"It means, I was born a male, but feel more comfortable as a female."

"Oh, that's cool. I have another question."

"What might that be?"

"Did you ever feel depressed in your own skin, and did it ever feel wrong to go by the name your family calls you?"

"Yes, it did a lot of the time, but when I finally accepted that I was transgender, I was ten times happier."

"Thank you, I think I just found out why I haven't been feeling like myself lately."

"You're welcome. Anything else you need?"

"No, have a nice day."

After talking to her, everything made sense to me. _I've been feeling depressed and unhappy because I don't like myself as a girl._

"I'm transgender."

**~End of Flashback~**

"Natsu, thank you for helping me get everyone here," I tell her, giving her a hug.

"Welcome, sissy." She says as she sits down.

Dad finally made it to the table from his study. He didn't look happy at all. It made me wanna just run back to mine and Shouyou's room, 'till I felt him squeeze my hand.

"It's okay, Sammy it's not like he ever had a good day anyway," he whispered to me.

"Alright, brats what was so important that I had to leave my study," dad asked as he sat down.

"Well, mom knows I've not been feeling great for a few weeks now, and I found out why," I said, shaking like crazy.

"Sweetie, that's great. What was wrong?" mom asked as she reached for my trembling hand.

"Mom. Dad. I don't feel comfortable as a girl."

"What the hell are you talking about," I cowered as dad glared intensely at me, disbelieving and anger resonated in his voice.

"Oh, that is why after talking to my coworker last week, you felt better, right? " my mom said, shutting dad a glare.

"Yes, she helped me to understand what was wrong after we talked. What I found out is... I'm transsexual." I said, still nervous about dad's anger.

"Like Hell You Are! No child of mine is going to be like that!" Dad yells, hitting the table with his fist, making me flinch.

"It's not like I'm any _different_! I'll still be me, but I won't be called _Samantha_ anymore. I wanna go by Sammy now."

"Shouyou, Sammy. Take Natsu and go outside for a while," Mom told us as she got up.

"Thank you, Mom!" I cried as I carried Natsu outside, pulling Shouyou behind us.

**Third Person POV**

As the kids went outside, they could hear their parents yelling at one another. What they didn't know was that their father was packing up his clothes and everything else to leave.

"You're really going to leave _us?_ Just because our kid finally finds out she feels happier being a boy " Their mom shouted at their dad as he loaded the car with his things.

"Yes...yes, I am, and will be until _she_ sees the error in _her_ way! I will not be coming back!"

Sammy and Shouyou held Natsu tightly as they listened to them fight. Natsu didn't understand what was going on, but she knew her dad was leaving. As he pulled out of the driveway and left, he stopped where the kids were and yelled at Sammy.

"Hey, _Samanth_a! Hope you are _happy _now! It's _all_ your fault for being a _freak,_ that I couldn't stay! _You_ just _had_ to say you were transsexual, and ruin this family!"

"_Hey_! You can't talk to my twin _brother _like that!" Shouyou screamed as Sammy just stood there like a deer in headlights.

After Hinata yelled, their dad drove away as fast as he could.

**Sammy's POV**

"Mommy, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything," I bawled as Dad drove away.

"Sammy sweetie, you did nothing wrong. All you did was accept who you are as a person. If he can't see how happy it has made you, he was never a real father."

"Mom's right. _Nii-san_, if dad can't accept you, then he's no dad to any of us," Hinata says with a serious face, I didn't know he could make it.

"_Nii-san_, why did you call Samantha, Nii-san. Isn't she a girl?" Natsu asked, not old enough to understand yet.

"Yes, I am a _girl _but to me being called a girl doesn't feel like I'm being myself. Sissy is more comfortable being called _nii-san_ or Sammy. You get it?" I told her squatting down to her eye level.

Natsu looked up at mom for answers, because she was confused. "Like dress up?"

"Yes, like dress up, but it's permanent. So from now on, you have two brothers, and Mommy has two sons and one daughter."

"Oh okay, Mommy. Sammy, can we still have tea parties?!"

"Yes, my pretty little Natsu, we will still have tea parties."

"So, I have one question," Shouyou says as we were walking back inside

"What _foolish_ question could you possibly ask me after everything that has happened today?"

"_Hey! _I'm not a fool and neither is my question! However, I did wanna know if you're still into guys?"

I blushed at his question. "_Baka_! I still like guys. I just feel more like myself as a boy."

"Oh," was all he had to say.

"Shouyou sweetie, can you take Natsu to bed while I talk to your brother?"

"Sure Mom!"

While he took our sister to bed, mom asked me to meet her in the living room. While she walked in ahead of me, I stood in the yard a little longer and cried.

_I should have never come out. It's all my fault dad's gone, and now we are going to be short on money._

"Mom, what are we going to do without Dad? Are you going to have to work more? If so, I don't mind watching Natsu over the summer."

"Sweetie, yes, I'm going to have to pick up a few extra hours, and that would help out a lot."

"Would it be okay if I made a doctor appointment to get male testosterone pills?"

"Yes sweetie, it would."

I hugged mom goodnight and went to bed. When I got to the room Hinata wasn't there. _Hinata must have fallen asleep in Natsu's room tonight. _I laid in bed and fell asleep.

**~Nightmare~**

"This is _all_ your fault, Samantha. If only you were still a _girl _I could have stopped this from happening." I see my dad, as I walk to the door to see what he was talking about.

When I got inside the house, blood was everywhere. It looked like someone had been murdered. I found Hinata in our room, laying in a puddle of blood. I then ran to Natsu's room and she wasn't there, and I hoped she was okay. However, when I walked into our parents, now just our mom's room, I saw Mom and Natsu in the flood, dead. When I turned to run out the door, Dad was there with a knife, and he cut my throat.

**~End Nightmare~**

I shot up off my pillow, sweaty, tears in my eyes. I threw the covers off me and walked to my dresser to get out my little box. _It's like no matter how bad I wanna quit I always crawl back to them._

"Sam-_tsuin_, what are you doing up, it's two in the morning?"

"Sorry, Shou-_tsuin_, I couldn't sleep. So I was going to go for a run." I told him, putting my little box away.

"Can I come!?"

"Shhh... _Baka_, you'll wake everyone else up." I exclaimed, hitting his head. "Yes, you can come."

Shouyou jumped off the bed and got ready. It was four in the morning by the time we were out the door. We ran for an hour, then went home. When we got home, I ran to our room and got in the shower. I think Shouyou fell asleep on the couch. I took out my little blade from the box and started cutting my arm. As I was standing in the shower, I watched the blood roll down my arm, mix with the water and tumble down the drain. I wrapped my arm when I got out of the shower. I pulled on a shirt and shorts and got back in bed. As I was falling back to sleep Hinata came in and fell into his bed.

"Goodnight Sammy."

"Night Shouyou."

_Ugh, this is all my fault. First, Dad leaves us, and now I'm having nightmares and cutting again._ Was my last thought I had as I fell asleep.

[**Nightcore- Fighter (male version)** ](https://youtu.be/UK3tCv6nFDk?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFJmOsvbNtHg-ZkFSgGN7y8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to look back at chapter two for Chat Names so you don't get confused


	4. 2

**"Talking" ** ** _Thinking _ **

**Week Later**

**Third Person's POV**

It was one in the afternoon, and Sammy was getting ready to leave the house. Today was her doctor's appointment, the day that she would be getting her testosterone pills. She was nervous and scared for today, and her mom had already left for work. So Sammy and Shouyou were watching Natsu, therefore, they had to take her to the doctor with them.

**Sammy's POV**

"Shouyou, we need to get going," I said, "My appointment is in an hour, and it's a 30-minute walk to the doctor's office."

"Yeah I know Sammy, I'm coming!" He yelled, running down the stairs, putting on his shirt.

As we were walking to the doctor's office, I noticed that we might end up arriving at the officer a bit too early. I spotted a park next to the office and thought it would be a good idea to stop for a little awhile.

"Natsu, you wanna stop and play at the park for a little bit?" I asked

"Yes! Can we, Sammy?" Shouyou asked instead, more excited than Natsu.

"Shouyou, you will be a high school in two weeks and you're still more of a kid than Natsu," I shook my head, "and she is only four."

"Sammy, we are stopping at the park right?" Natsu wondered out loud as we were getting closer to the park.

"Yes, we will stop. I have 30 minutes until my appointment."

"_Tsuin_, why do you always insult and ignore me?" Shouyou whined as we walked through the park.

"Because, I know you were going to pout about it," I stated in a no-duh tone.

While he was pouting, I approached the swings and pushed Natsu for a while. After about five minutes of swinging, she got tired.

"Sammy, will you show me how to spike?" Natsu asked hope shining in her eyes

"Of course I will," I said, looking for Hinata "Shou-_tsuin_, did you bring a volleyball?"

"Not today," He says, looking sad. "I thought we would go to your doctor's appointment then going straight home to play."

**Tooru's POV**

As I was walking in the park after playing a game with Takeru, I was stuck babysitting him today. We were walking to the water fountain, when I overheard a brother and what looked like two sisters but one had a boy's haircut.

"Sammy, will you show me how to spike?" The younger sister asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Of course I will." the older sister said, looking for the brother, "Shou-_tsuin_, did you bring a volleyball?"

"Not today." the brother said, looking sad. "I thought we would go to your doctor's appointment then straight home to play."

"Hey Takeru, wanna see if they want to play volleyball with us?" I asked as we were walking closer to the volleyball net.

"Sure Tooru, they look like they play, so maybe I can set for one of them and play against you," Takeru said excitedly.

_They all have strangely orange hair and kinda small. _I pondered as we got closer to them.

"Hey, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," I said pointing at Takeru. "You wanted to play volleyball, but left yours at home."

"Yeah, my little sister wants to learn how to spike." The tomboy said to me.

"Well...we don't mind if you all wanna join us."

"Really?!" The brother asked jumping up and down

**Sammy's POV**

While we were talking, a guy, about two years older than Shouyou and I walked into the park with a little boy with him. They were walking by us when the older guy stopped to talk to us.

"Stop that!"I screamed, hitting Shouyou in the head.

"Thanks for the offer, my name is Sammy. The guy laying on the ground is my twin brother, Shoyou, but everyone calls him Hinata, our last name. And the little shy one is Natsu." I informed him as we all walked to the net.

"Nice to meet you all." He said with a smile. "My name is Tooru Oikawa, and like I said earlier this is Takeru."

"Nice to meet you too."

"_Nii-san_, Sammy said you better hurry or no volleyball for you!" Natsu yelled, running ahead of me.

"What? _Tsuin_, really?"

"Yes," was all I said as I kept walking.

**Shouyou's POV**

As I caught up with the group, I finally saw who we were about to play volleyball with.

"Sammy, do you have any idea who we are playing volleyball with?" I stuttered out.

"No, I know I like volleyball, but I don't read all the books and things like you do."

"Sam-_tsuin_, he is The Grand King!" Shouyou screeched.

"What really!? I didn't know that!"

_God, my brother is going to be the death of me now. Why can't he just be normal? _Powerful_ players make me nervous, why me and not him? _I wondered as we finally started playing.

"So, you do know who I am." The Grand King said to me as I got into position, so Sammy could set the ball to me.

"Yeah, but Sammy could care less about who you are. Apparently, he doesn't read volleyball magazines, as I do."

"Oh, I have a question about that."

"About what?" I asked Sammy, looking to see if she knows what he is thinking.

"About your _brother_." Tooru said, "Isn't he a girl?"

_Oh no, Sammy what do I say to this?_

**~Flashback~**

"Okay Shouyou, I need to go over something with you, it's important," Sammy tells me as he was getting ready.

"What is it, Sammy?"

"Okay, if someone asks about me before I start my meds, you need to know that it is okay for them to be confused. However, there are going to be people who react to it, like dad did, and if it ever comes up, I'll hand it." He explains to me with a smile, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

_Man, he looked so happy, like always... his eyes gave him away._

"Okay _tsuin,_ I'll let you handle it however you want."

**~End Flashback~**

"You will have to ask him about that."

I ran and jumped to spike the ball as Sammy tossed it fast, to the left, with a little height, just a little too high for my liking.

"Nice kill, _Nii-san!" _Natsu yelled as I landed and high-fived Sammy.

"_Tsuin_, sorry that one was a little high," Sammy says running over to me. "What did he ask that made you so upset?"

"He asked if you were a girl because you acted like one."

**Sammy's POV**

"Oh...okay," I told Shouyou as I walked over to Tooru or as Hinata called him _The Grand King_.

_Guess I'll have to talk to him._

"Tooru, Shouyou, said you wanted to ask about my gender?"

"Ugh. Yeah, I know you're dressed like a guy and everything, but aren't you a girl?"

"Yes, but I was never as comfortable as a girl. To tell you the truth, that's why we are here in the park today. We were on our way to my doctor's appointment."

"Oh, really?" He asked, looking confused. "Why are you going to the doctor? If you don't mind me asking?"

_I don't know if I should tell him. He seems like a nice and chill guy, but he realizes that there are kids here...right? He could also be waiting for me to tell him everything, then laugh and make fun of me._

"You can trust me, you know," Tooru stated as he looked at me, Shouyou standing close together. "I'm gay so I don't have room to talk. Plus Takeru tells Iwa_-chan_ if I've been mean to people when I watch him."

_So... He just read my mind, or he's like Shouyou and can see my eyes and know how I feel._

"Okay, I guess you can know. I already told you about everything else."

_Well, almost everything. No one needs to know our dad left because of me or that I cut my arm the night he left._

"So?"

"I'm transsexual and I wanna get male testosterone pills because I don't want to undergo surgery for a sex change. I want to have kids one day and I want them to be my own."

"Oh. Wow, well I hope you can and I'm happy for you," Tooru told me, pulling out his phone. "Since you're going to be leaving soon and I know how hard it is to come out with something like this, want to exchange numbers?"

"Yeah," I answered hesitantly. "Shit! Shouyou, Natsu, we go to leave. I'm going to be late!"

We exchanged numbers fast, then Shouyou, Natsu, and I took off running out of the park.

[ **Nightcore - Me Against The World** ](https://youtu.be/qs9dMjBxVSI?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFJmOsvbNtHg-ZkFSgGN7y8)


	5. 3

**"Talking" ** ** _Thinking_ **

**First Day Of School**

**Sammy's POV**

We left the house at six o'clock to sign Natsu up for a daycare that is close to Karasuno. I was hoping that Shouyou and I would be in the same class, but he ended up in class one and I was in class four.

"Shouyou, hurry up!" Sammy yelled, picking up his and Natsu's backpack.

"I'm coming," Shouyou screamed, running out the door after them.

"Natsu, are you excited about daycare?" I asked, "Shouyou and I will be close if you need us, okay,"

"Okay," Natsu answered, walking beside me.

Shouyou was able to ride his bike to school today, and I was stuck walking. We got to her daycare in time for me to sign her in. After signing her in, I left for school. I got there right when orientation started. We had to sit and listen to the vice principal talk for two hours. All the first years were told to go to their assigned classes. I looked at the paper with all of our assigned classes.

"Welcome to the first year, class four. I will be your teacher, Mr. Minor," the teacher told us as we all walked in. "Now I'm going to take attendance to make sure that everyone's here."

He started taking attendance, and I tuned out until I heard my name.

"Hinata Sammy," Mr. Minor said, looking up from his paper.

"Here sir," I yelled, raising my hand.

I looked out the window and didn't listen, till I heard a kid click his tongue as his answer.

"Mr. Tsukishima, if you're going to behave like this on your first day, I will give you a detention," Mr. Minor said.

"Tsukki, stop, we have to turn in our volleyball sign-up sheets today," said the boy with freckles, who was sitting beside him.

"That goes for you too, Mr. Yamaguchi," said Mr. Minor, his anger clearly boiling.

After that, the bell rang and we were all dismissed for lunch.

**At Lunch**

"Shou-_tsuin_, do you wanna go check out the volleyball gym?" I asked, running over to him.

"Sammy, I thought we were going there after today's classes," he said. "Besides, I'm hungry, and s_omeone_ made me leave without breakfast."

"Okay," I told him, considering to stop harassing my brother. "Besides, if you had gotten up when I told you too, you would have had food."

"You. Ate. My. Food." Shouyou yelled, making everyone in the lunch yard stare at us.

So I left Shouyou standing there and went to find the volleyball gym. By the time I finally found it, the kids who were from my class were already there.

**Kei's POV**

"I don't see why we had to come by at lunch," I said, opening the door to the gym.

"Tsukki, we need to turn these papers in," Yamaguchi reminded him again.

_I don't get it. We have until the end of the week to turn them in, _I thought, looking uninterested in being there.

While we were walking into the gym, I saw the small guy from our class walking to the gym.

"Yamaguchi, did you see the Shrimp over there," I asked. "He's from our class."

"Haha yeah Tsukki," Yamaguchi answered. "You don't think he is signing up for volleyball, do you?"

"I hope not," I shrugged. "He wouldn't be a starter anyway so what's the point?"

"We are here to turn in our club sign-up forms," Yamaguchi said as we stepped into the gym.

"Right, okay I'm Daichi, your captain, and a third-year," said a brunette. "The guy standing next to me is also a third-year, and he is your vice-captain, Sugawara, but we call him Suga."

"And I'm Tanaka, second-year and wing spiker," the bald guy interjected, attempting to look intimidating.

"Nice to meet you all," we both said.

"I'm Yamaguchi, and he is Tsukishima. We are both first years and middle blockers," said Yamaguchi, pointing at me.

_Tch, doesn't he know I can introduce myself?_ I thought, putting my headphones on.

**Sammy's POV**

I was still shocked to actually see the Tsukishima guy, from class there. I finally got over it but when to turn in my club sign-up form, I heard them all introduce themselves.

"Hello, I would like to also turn in my form," I said, walking past Tsukishima.

"Tsukki look, he is signing up," Yamaguchi announced, pointing in my direction

"_Tch_, he won't last long," Tsukishima retorted, walking out of the gym.

"My name is Sammy Hinata, and I'm a first-year. I would like it if you'd called me Sammy." I said, handing Suga my paper.

"Well Sammy, I hope you have fun playing with us this year," expressed Suga, looking over my paper. "So your brother goes here too?"

"Yes, he will also be signing up," I replied.

_Ring ring..._The lunch bell rang and I took off running to class. Just as I was turning the corner, I bumped into someone.

"Well, if it isn't _Samantha_," said a voice, I knew all too well.

"P... Patrick what are you doing here?" I asked, getting scared.

"Well, I was going to go to Nekoma, but I didn't pass the entrance exam," he said, smiling sadly. "However, my favorite person was coming here, and I knew that_ she _would miss me."

"You can't tell anyone that I'm really a girl, please," I said, begging him.

"Oh, so no one knows you're really a girl," Patrick said, grabbing my arm. "You would do anything to keep your secret?"

"Yes," I said, fear rising in my chest.

_What is he going to do to me? I don't want to have to put up with him, _I wondered, trying to get away from him.

I pulled my arm out his hand and took off towards my class.

"Mr. Hinata, why are you late to class?" Mr. Minor asked as I opened the door.

"I...um...got lost in the halls on my way here," I said, going to my seat.

"Did you _really_ get lost?" asked Tsukishima. "I can see a bruise on your arm that wasn't there earlier."

_Shit! That asshole left a bruise on me! What am I going to tell my mom? _I panicked, thinking of what to do.

Before I could say anything to him, the door opened, and the last person I ever wanted to see walked through the door.

"Ah, Mr. Johnson, so good of you to finally make it to class," mentioned Mr. Minor.

"Sorry sir, I walked to the wrong class before lunch, and by the time I was here, everyone had gone to lunch," said Patrick, looking at me silently telling me to contradict what he said.

_This year is going to be a long one. _I thought as the teacher told him to sit next to me.

**After Class**

"Hey _Sammy_, wanna hang out after school?" asked Patrick.

"Sorry, I can't, Shouyou and I are doing something," I said, hoping he would leave me alone.

"Oh. So, _he _goes here too?" Patrick asked, looking a little upset.

"Yes, and I have to go before I'm late," I said, running out the door.

I ran to the gym, hoping he didn't follow me. Shouyou was already there, and it looked like he was already starting trouble.

**Shouyou's POV**

Sammy was taking forever, so I went ahead and proceeded to the gym. When I got there, _he _was there, The King of The Court, Kageyama Tobio. He was on the team that I lost to in middle school. I thought he would have gone to a big name school, like Aoba Josai or Shiratorizawa. I wanted to beat him, but now I couldn't because he is on my team.

"Shou-_tsuin,_ what did I say about causing trouble today," Sammy yelled, walking into the gym, "and didn't I tell you to wait for me at the front door?"

"You were taking too long, and I forgot what you said. I was half asleep," I informed him.

As Sammy and I were talking, three older guys showed up and started talking to Kageyama. I was feeling left out, so I tried to obtain their attention so I could introduce myself.

"Sammy, you're back again?" asked a guy with gray hair. "He must be your brother."

"Hey Suga," Sammy said. "Yeah, he's Hinata Shouyou, but goes by Hinata."

"Welcome to the club, Hinata," said the guy, with brunette hair.

"Hey, when did you get a brother," asked Kageyama. "I didn't see him play volleyball in middle school."

"He was hurt and couldn't play at the time," I told him, hoping he would buy my lie.

"So, have you changed at all," inquired Kageyama. "because it looks like you didn't grow any at all."

"Yes, I've changed," I said. "I'm not that short!"

As we were arguing, Daichi tried to interject between us.

"You guys better stop before Daichi gets mad," said the bald scary-looking guy.

"I wanna play you one-on-one," I proclaimed, walking to get a ball.

**Third Person's POV**

So, Shouyou and Kageyama were banned from volleyball, till they can work together. Sammy stayed and got to know everyone in the club. Halfway through practice, Sammy had to leave, to pick up Natsu.

**~Flashback~**

"Hey Daichi, is it okay if I leave early?" Sammy had asked him.

"Sure Sammy," Daichi answered. "What do you have to do?"

"My little sister is in daycare and our mom works late, so I have to pick her up," stated Sammy.

"There is another one of you?" asked Tanaka.

"Yes, Tanaka," said Sammy. "She is four, and you all might get to meet her one day."

So, after Sammy changed he left and went to go get Natsu. He walked a few blocks down the road. Natsu was the last kid there.

"Sorry, I'm late," exclaimed Sammy. "My club went longer than I thought."

"Just try to get here sooner tomorrow," suggested Natsu's teacher.

"Hey Sammy, where's Shouyou?" Natsu inquired, looking for him.

"He's already at home," said Sammy. "I don't think _nii-san _will be in a good mood today."

After Sammy picked up Natsu, they walked home.

**~End Flashback~**

**Sammy's POV**

When we got home, Shouyou was out back working on his receiving. I was going to ask if he wanted help, but when I went to walk outside Natsu's tummy growled.

"Hey, why don't I fix us supper?" I asked Natsu.

"Yeah," Yelled Natsu. "But what about Shouyou?"

"I'll go get him after we make supper," I told her, pulling out her step stool. "Why don't we make _nii-san_'s favorite food?"

"_Hai_," said Natsu. "Why is _nii-san _sad?"

"He had a bad day at school," I answered, pulling out the ingredients to make meat buns.

We got to work making the food. After about an hour or so, I went to get Hinata.

"_Tsuin,_ time for supper," I said, walking over to him.

"I'm coming," he said. "What are we having?"

"Natsu and I made meat buns because I know today wasn't a good day," I told him.

We ate supper, and Hinata put Natsu to bed. I went to shower, and when I got out and was looking for my pjs, I found a picture of me and Patrick.

"This was taken the day of our breakup. It was the last time I saw him," I said to myself, thinking out loud. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

**~Flashback~**

**Summer Break**

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Patrick had taken me to the arcade for our fifth date. We were having fun and everything, till I had to tell him about being transsexual.

"Patrick, I have something I need to tell you," I told him, getting scared of how he was going to take it.

"What is it, baby?" He asked, hugging me around the waist.

"Patrick, I've been keeping something from you," I said.

"Samantha, what is it? Did I do something?" he asked, looking scared.

"No, it's not you," I revealed, trying to hide my face in my hands. "I'm transsexual."

He didn't say anything right away. After about 10 minutes he finally said something, and until this day I will never forget what he said.

"You. _Are_. The. Most. _Disgusting. _Person. I. Have. _Ever. _Met," He yelled, looking at me like I was trash or the worst thing he had ever seen.

I tried to talk to him, but he kept looking at me like I was trash.

"Samantha, we are done," Patrick said. "Never talk to me again. I'm so glad, I'm not going to the same high school as you."

"But Patrick, I thought you loved me," I said, crying and pulling on his arm.

"Oh you poor _freak_," Patrick proclaimed, smiling like a crazy person. "I never loved you. I was using you the whole time, but now that I know your _secret_, I can use it against you. _If _we ever meet again."

He left me there crying my eyes out. It was that day that I decided not to tell anyone in high school I was a girl. Unless I trusted them, or if they are smart enough to figure it out. An hour later, I got my phone out to text Hinata. I was crying too much to walk home alone. A few minutes later Hinata was there to pick me up. He didn't say or ask anything till we got home.

"Sammy, what happened?" He asked me

"Shouyou, I don't wanna talk about it," I told him. "I just wanna be alone and go to bed."

"Okay Sammy," He said, walking out of our room.

I cried myself to sleep that night, and many nights after that.

**~End Flashback~**

"Sammy, you okay?" asked Shouyou. "You have been looking at that picture and crying for a while, now."

"Yeah I'm fine, just old memories haunting me," I told him, climbing into bed.

"Goodnight _tsuin," _He said and I went to sleep.

**Week Later**

**Shouyou's POV**

_Sammy hasn't been his normal self since school started. I think something is going on at school, but he won't tell me anything. _I thought, practicing my receives with Kageyama.

"Hey, dumbass, pay attention," Kageyama yelled, getting the ball as it rolled away.

"Bakageyama," I screamed at him, as someone walked by.

They started to talk crap about me and Kageyama. After a while, they left but not before I jumped and took the ball from the tall guy.

"Shouyou, you do know instead of going through all this crap, I could always set for you, like I did in middle school," Sammy said, walking over to us after Stingyshima and Yamaguchi left.

"Yeah," I retorted. "But, you set for me all the time."

"Hinata we need to get home. Mom has trash king watching Natsu, and _God _knows what she talked him into doing for her," Sammy yelled, pulling me away from Kageyama.

We left the schoolyard, and went home, to find Tooru and Natsu playing dress-up, again.

**Sammy's POV**

**_Click Flash_**_. _I took a picture of Tooru in a dress and with a crown on.

"Oh man, Hajime is going to love this picture," I said, running away from him.

"_You_. Wouldn't. Dare," he yelled, chasing me around the kitchen.

After a while, I gave up and didn't send the picture. Tooru left after showing Hinata a few pointers on his receiving skills in volleyball.

"Natsu, how was daycare?" I asked, setting her on my lap.

"It was fun. I made a new friend today, and I drew a picture for mommy," Natsu replied, excitement shining brightly in her eyes.

Tonight it was Shouyou's turn to cook dinner, and I was starting to think it was a bad idea to let him cook.

"_Tsuin_, are you sure that is edible?" I inquired, poking the food he put on my plate.

"It looks like snot, _nii-san,_" Natsu said, playing with her food.

"Hey," he yelled, "at least I tried."

"Yeah, but not good enough," I told him, picking up my phone. "I'll order pizza, but Shouyou has to pay this time."

"Yay, pizza," Natsu yelled.

**After Supper**

We ate our pizza, and then I made sure that Natsu was in bed by 9.

"Sammy, is everything alright?" Shouyou asked me as I walked back to our room.

"Yes, Shouyou I'm fine, and no I'm not lying to you," I said, laying in my bed. "Now, either drop it or we can start on homework."

"Okay, I'll drop it," he declared, jumping in his bed.

"Night," he said, falling asleep.

**That Weekend**

**Third Person's POV**

Sammy and Shouyou played a four-on-four match. Shouyou and Kageyama seem to get along better, even though they can do this amazingly fast quick, they still argue. Sammy was on Tsukishima's team. Sammy liked playing against Shouyou, but kinda missed the feeling of tossing for him. After the game, Dachi finally let Kageyama and Shouyou back into the club after kicking them out. Hinata and Kageyama tried to befriend Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, but they refused to acknowledge them. Sammy just stood by and watched as Hinata failed miserably to get Tsukishima to shake his hand.

"He is never going to shake your hand Dhou-_tsuin,_" Sammy had told him, walking over to give him water. "It's really a waste of your time."

"Sammy, _Shhh... _Daich might kick you out, if you fight or don't get along," Hinata said, putting a finger over Sammy's lips.

"You got kicked out 'cause_ Caption Dad_ wanted to show you how to listen to him," Sammy had told Shouyou, pointing at Daichi.

"Please, stop calling me that," said Daichi as he turned to us pointing at me.

"But it's true," Sammy whined.

"We will have morning and afternoon practice on Monday through Friday, and only morning practice on Saturday," Daichi announced, ignoring Sammy's whining. "That's it for today guys, _dismissed_!"

"_Hai,_" they all yelled, grabbing their bags and running out of the gym.

Sammy sat and waited for Shouyou to get done practicing. Kageyama and Shouyou wanted to practice their quick a little, and Sammy didn't want to walk home alone.

**_Ding Ding!_**Sammy's phone went off. He looked down to check it, and it was a text from an unknown number.

**Unknown Number:** Hope you're not telling anyone what's going on at school. You know what will happen if you do.

[ **(Nightcore - Love yourself vs. Fuck yourself (switching vocals))** ](https://youtu.be/bBkSVDG4OGo?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFJmOsvbNtHg-ZkFSgGN7y8)


	6. 4

**"Talking" ** ** _Thinking_ **

**~First Day Of School~**

**Sammy's POV:**

We left the house at six o'clock to sign Natsu up for a daycare that is close to Karasuno. I was hoping that Hinata and I would be in the same class, but he ended up in class one and I was in class four.

"Hinata, hurry up!" Sammy yelled, picking up his and Natsu's backpack.

"I'm coming," Hinata screamed, running out the door after them.

"Natsu, you excited about daycare," I asked, "Hinata and I will be close if you need us, okay?"

"Okay," Natsu answered, walking beside me.

Hinata was able to ride his bike to school today, and I was stuck walking. We got to her daycare in time for me to sign her in. After signing her in, I left for school. I got there right when orientation started. We had to sit and listen to the vice principal talk for two hours. All the first years were told to go to their assigned classes. I looked at the paper with all of our assigned classes.

"Welcome to the first year, class four. I will be your teacher, Mr. Minor," the teacher told us as we all walked in. "Now I'm going to take attendance to make sure that everyone's here."

He started taking attendance, and I tuned out until I hear my name.

"Hinata Sammy," Mr. Minor said, looking up from his paper.

"Here sir," I yelled, raising my hand.

I looked out the window and didn't listen, till I heard a kid click his tongue as his answer.

"Mr. Tsukishima, if you're going to behave like this on your first day, I will give you a detention," Mr. Minor said.

"Tsukki, stop, we have to turn in our volleyball sign-up sheets today," said the boy with freckles, who was sitting beside him.

"That goes for you too, Mr. Yamaguchi," said Mr. Minor, his anger boiling.

After that, the bell rang and we were all dismissed for lunch.

**~At Lunch~**

"Hina- _ tsuin _ , do you wanna go check out the volleyball gym?" I asked, running over to him.

"Sammy, I thought we were going there after today's classes," he said. "Besides, I'm hungry, and s _ omeone _ made me leave without breakfast."

"Okay," I told him, considering to stop harassing my brother. "Besides, if you had gotten up when I told you too, you would have had food."

"You. Ate. My. Food." Hinata yelled, making everyone in the lunch yard stare at us.

So I left Hinata standing there and went to find the volleyball gym. By the time I finally found it, the kids who were from my class were already there.

**Tsukishima's POV:**

"I don't see why we had to come by at lunch," I said, opening the door to the gym.

"Tsukki, we need to turn these papers in," Yamaguchi reminded him again.

_ I don't get it. We have until the end of the week to turn them in,  _ I thought, looking uninterested in be there.

While we were walking into the gym, I saw the small guy from our class walking to the gym.

"Yamaguchi, did you see the Shrimp over there," I asked. "He's from our class."

"Haha yeah Tsukki, he is very small," Yamaguchi answered. "You don't think he is signing up for volleyball, do you?"

"I hope not," I shrugged. "He wouldn't be a starter anyway so what's the point?"

"We are here to turn in our club sign-up forms," Yamaguchi said as we stepped into the gym.

"Right, okay I'm Daichi, your captain, and a third-year," said a brunette. "The guy standing next to me is also a third-year, and he is your vice-captain, Sugawara, but we call him Suga."

"And I'm Tanaka, second year and wing spiker," the bald guy interjected, attempting to look intimidating.

"Nice to meet you all," we both said.

"I'm Yamaguchi, and he is Tsukishima. We are both first-years and middle blockers," said Yamaguchi, pointing at me.

_ Tch, he does know I can introduce myself? _ I thought, putting my headphones on.

**Sammy's POV:**

I was still shocked to see the Tsukishima guy, from class there. I finally got over it but when to turn in my club sign-up form, I heard them all introduce themselves.

"Hello, I would like to also turn in my form," I said, walking past Tsukishima.

"Tsukki look, he is signing up," Yamaguchi announced, pointing in my direction

" _ Tch _ , he won't last long," Tsukishima retorted, walking out the gym.

"My name is Sammy Hinata, and I'm a first-year. I would like it if you'd called me Sammy." I said, handing Suga my paper.

"Well Sammy, I hope you have fun playing with us this year," expressed Suga, looking over my paper. "So your brother goes here too?"

"Yes, he will also be signing up," I replied.

** _Ring ring... _ ** The lunch bell rang and I took off running to class. Just as I was turning the corner, I bumped into someone.

"Well, if it isn't  _ Samantha _ ," said a voice, I knew all too well.

"P... Patrick what are you doing here?" I asked, getting scared.

"Well, I was going to go to Nekoma, but I did not pass the entrance exam," he said, smiling sadly. "However, my favorite person was coming here, and I knew that _ she  _ would miss me."

"You can't tell anyone that I'm a girl, please," I said, begging him.

"Oh, so no one knows you're a girl," Patrick said, grabbing my arm. "You would do anything to keep your secret?"

"Yes," I said, fear arising in my chest.

_ What is he going to do to me? I don't want to have to put up with him,  _ I wondered, trying to get away from him.

I pulled my arm out his hand and took off towards my class.

"Mr. Hinata, why are you late to class?" Mr. Minor asked as I opened the door.

"I...um...got lost in the halls on my way here," I said, going to my seat.

"Did you  get lost?" asked Tsukishima. "I can see a bruise on your arm that wasn't there earlier."

_ Shit! That asshole left a bruise on me! What am I going to tell my mom?  _ I panicked, thinking of what to do.

Before I could say anything to him, the door opened, and the last person I ever wanted to see walked through the door.

"Ah, Mr. Evans, so good of you to finally make it to class," mentioned Mr. Minor.

"Sorry sir, I walked to the wrong class before lunch, and by the time I was here, everyone has gone to lunch," said Patrick, looking at me silently telling me to contradict what he said.

_ This year is going to be a long one.  _ I thought as the teacher told him to sit next to me.

**~After Class~**

"Hey  _ Sammy _ , wanna hang out after school?" asked Patrick.

"Sorry, I can't, Hinata and I are doing something," I said, hoping he would leave me alone.

"Oh. So,  _ he  _ goes here too?" Patrick asked, looking a little upset.

"Yes, and I have to go before I'm late," I said, running out the door.

I ran to the gym, hoping he didn't follow me. Hinata was already there, and it looked like he was already starting trouble.

**Hinata's POV:**

Sammy was taking forever, so I went ahead and proceeded to the gym. When I got there,  _ he  _ was there, The King of The Court, Kageyama Tobio. He was on the team that I lost to in middle school. I thought he would have gone to a big name school, like Aoba Josai or Shiratorizawa. I wanted to beat him, but now I couldn't because he is on my team.

"Hina- _ tsuin, _ what did I say about causing trouble today," yelled Sammy, walking into the gym, "and didn't I tell you to wait for me at the front door?"

"You were taking too long, and I forgot what you said. I was half asleep," I informed him.

As Sammy and I were talking, three older guys showed up and started talking to Kageyama. I was feeling left out, so I tried to obtain their attention so I could introduce myself.

"Sammy, you're back again?" asked a guy with gray hair. "He must be your brother."

"Hey Suga," Sammy said. "Yeah, he's Hinata, Shouyou, but goes by Hinata."

"Welcome to the club, Hinata," said the guy, with brunette hair.

"Hey, when did you get a brother," asked Kageyama. "I didn't see him play volleyball in middle school."

"He was hurt and couldn't play at the time," I told him, hoping he would buy my lie.

"So, have you changed at all," inquired Kageyama. "because it looks like you didn't grow any at all."

"Yes, I've changed," I said. "I'm not that short!"

As we were arguing, Daichi tried to interject between us.

"You guys better stop before Daichi gets mad," said the bald scary-looking guy.

"I wanna play you one-on-one," I proclaimed, walking to get a ball.

**Third Person's POV:**

So, Hinata and Kageyama were banned from volleyball, till they can work together. Sammy stayed and got to know everyone in the club. Halfway through practice, Sammy had to leave, to pick up Natsu.

**~Flashback~**

"Hey Daichi, is it okay if I leave early?" Sammy had asked him.

"Sure Sammy," Daichi answered. "What do you have to do?"

"My little sister is in daycare and our mom works late, so I have to pick her up," stated Sammy.

"There is another one of you?" asked Tanaka.

"Yes, Tanaka," said Sammy. "She is four, and you all might get to met her one day."

So, after Sammy changed he left and went to go get Natsu. He walked a few blocks down the road. Natsu was the last kid there.

"Sorry, I'm late," exclaimed Sammy. "My club went longer than I thought."

"Just try to get here sooner tomorrow," suggested Natsu's teacher.

"Hey Sammy, where's Hinata?" Natsu inquired, looking for him.

"He's already at home," said Sammy. "I don't think Hinata will be in a good mood today."

After Sammy picked up Natsu, they walked home.

**~End Flashback~**

**Sammy's POV:**

When we got home, Hinata was out back working on his receiving. I was going to ask if he wanted help, but when I went to walk outside Natsu's tummy growled.

"Hey, why don't I fix us supper?" I asked Natsu.

"Yeah," Yelled Natsu. "But what about Hinata?"

"I'll go get him after we make supper," I told her, pulling out her step stool. "Why don't we make  _ nii-san _ 's favorite food?"

" _ Hai _ ," said Natsu. "Why is  _ nii-san  _ sad?"

"He had a bad day at school," I answered, pulling out the ingredients to make meat buns.

We got to work making the food. After about an hour or so, I went to get Hinata.

" _ Tsuin, _ time for supper," I said, walking over to him.

"I'm coming," he said. "What are we having?"

"Natsu and I made meat buns because, I know today wasn't a good day," I told him.

We ate supper, and Hinata put Natsu to bed. I went to shower, and when I got out and was looking for my PJs a found a picture of me and Patrick.

"This was taken the day of our breakup. It was the last time I saw him," I said to myself, thinking out loud. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

**~Flashback Summer Break~**

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Patrick had taken me to the arcade for our fifth date. We were having fun and everything, till I had to tell him about being transsexual.

"Patrick, I have something I need to tell you," I told him getting scared of how he was going to take it.

"What is it, baby?" He asked, hugging me around the waist.

"Patrick, I've been keeping something from you," I said.

"Samantha, what is it? Did I do something?" he asked, looking scared.

"No, it's not you," I revealed, trying to hide my face in my hands. "I'm transsexual."

He didn't say anything right away. After about 10 minutes he finally said something, and until this day I will never forget what he said.

"You.  _ Are _ . The. Most.  _ Disgusting.  _ Person. I. Have.  _ Ever.  _ Met," He yelled, looking at me like I was trash or the worst thing he had ever seen.

I tried to talk to him, but he keeps looking at me like I was trash.

"Samantha, we are done," Patrick said. "Never talk to me again. I'm so glad, I'm not going to the same high school as you."

"But Patrick, I thought you loved me," I said, crying and pulling on his arm.

"Oh you poor  _ freak _ ," Patrick proclaimed, smiling like a crazy person. "I never loved you. I was using you the whole time, but now that I know your  _ secret _ , I can use it against you. If we ever meet again."

He left me there crying my eyes out. It was that day that I decided not to tell anyone in high school I was a girl. Unless I trusted them, or if they are smart enough to figure it out. An hour later, I got my phone out to text Hinata. I was crying too much to walk home alone. A few minutes later Hinata was there to pick me up. He didn't say or ask anything till we got home.

"Sammy, what happened?" He asked me

"Hinata, I don't wanna talk about it," I told him. "I just wanna be alone and go to bed."

"Okay Sammy," He said, walking out of our room.

I cried myself to sleep that night, and many nights after that.

**~End Flashback~**

"Sammy, you okay?" asked Hinata. "You have been looking at that picture and crying for a while, now."

"Yeah I'm fine, just old memories haunting me," I told him, climbing into bed.

"Goodnight  _ tsuin,"  _ He said and I went to sleep.

**~Week Later~**

**Hinata's POV:**

_ Sammy hasn't been his normal self since school started. I think something is going on at school, but he won't tell me anything.  _ I thought, practicing my receives with Kageyama.

"Hey, dumbass pay attention," Kageyama yelled, getting the ball as is rolled away.

"Bakageyama," I screamed at him, as someone walked by.

They started to talk crap about me and Kageyama. After a while, they left but not before I jumped and took the ball from the tall guy.

"Hinata, you do know instead of going through all this crap, I could always set for you as I did in middle school," Sammy said, walking over to us after Stingyshima and Yamaguchi left.

"Yeah," I retorted. "But, you set for me all the time."

"Hinata we need to get home. Mom has trash king watching Natsu, and  _ God  _ knows what she talked him into doing for her," Sammy yelled, pulling me away from Kageyama.

We left the schoolyard, and went home, to find Tooru and Natsu playing dress-up, again.

**Sammy's POV:**

** _Click Flash_ ** _ .  _ I took a picture of Tooru in a dress and with a crown on.

"Oh man, Hajime is going to love this picture," I said, running away from him.

" _ You _ . Wouldn't. Dare," he yelled, chasing me around the kitchen.

After a while, I gave up and didn't send the picture. Tooru left after showing Hinata a few pointers on his receiving skills in volleyball.

"Natsu, how was daycare?" I asked, setting her on my lap.

"It was fun. I made a new friend today, and I drew a picture for mommy," Natsu replied, excitement shining brightly in her eyes.

Tonight it was Hinata's turn to cook dinner, and I was starting to think it was a bad idea to let him cook.

" _ Tsuin _ , are you sure that is eatable?" I inquired, poking the food he put on my plate.

"It looks like snot,  _ nii-san, _ " Natsu said, playing with her food.

"Hey," Hinata yelled, "at least I tried."

"Yeah, but not good enough," I told him picking up my phone. "I'll order pizza, but Hinata has to pay this time."

"Yay, pizza," Natsu yelled.

**~After Supper~**

We ate our pizza, and then I made sure that Natsu is in bed by 9.

"Sammy, is everything alright?" Hinata asked me as I walked back to our room.

"Yes, Hinata I'm fine, and no I'm not lying to you," I said, laying in my bed. "Now, either drop it or we can start on homework."

"Okay, I'll drop it," he declared, jumping in his bed.

"Night," he said, falling asleep.

**~That Weekend~**

**Third Person's POV:**

Sammy and Hinata played a four-on-four match. Hinata and Kageyama seem to get along better, even though they can do this amazingly fast quick, they still argue. Sammy was on Tsukishima's team. Sammy liked playing against Hinata, but kinda missed the feeling of tossing for him. After the game, Dachi finally let Kageyama and Hinata back into the club after kicking them out. Hinata and Kageyama tried to befriend Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, but they refused to acknowledge them. Sammy just stood by and watched as Hinata failed miserably to get Tsukishima to shake his hand.

"He is never going to shake your hand Hina- _ tsuin, _ " Sammy had told him, walking over to give him water. "It's a waste of your time."

"Sammy,  _ Shhh...  _ Daich might kick you out, if you fight or don't get along," Hinata said, putting a finger over Sammy's lips.

"You got kicked out ‘cause _ Caption Dad _ wanted to show you how to listen to him," Sammy had told Hinata, pointing at Daichi.

"Please, stop calling me that," said Daichi as he turned to us pointing at me.

"But it's true," Sammy whined.

"We will have morning and afternoon practice on Monday through Friday, and only morning practice on Saturday," Daichi announced, ignoring Sammy’s whining. "That's it for today guys,  _ dismissed _ !"

" _ Hai, _ " they all yelled, grabbing their bags and running out of the gym.

Sammy sat and waited for Hinata to get done practicing. Kageyama and Hinata wanted to practice their quick a little, and Sammy didn't want to walk home alone.

**_Ding-Ding!_** Sammy's phone went off. He looked down to check it, and it was a text from an unknown number.

**Unknown Number:** Hope you're not telling anyone what's going on at school. You know what will happen if you do.

[ ** (Nightcore - Kids Again (Switching Vocals)) ** ](https://youtu.be/g8J85Mkdm2Y?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFJmOsvbNtHg-ZkFSgGN7y8)


	7. 5

**"Talking" ****_Thinking  
_****_  
_** ** Monday   
****  
****Sammy's POV**

We were at morning practice when all of a sudden, someone burst through the doors.

“Guys, we have a practice match,” yelled the guy at the door, “with Aoba Josai, one of the top four schools in our district.”

_ What?! That’s Tooru and Hajime’s school,  _ I thought, making a weird face.  _ Who is that dude anyway? Why is he like...just here? I’ve never seen him before. _

“We get to play against one of the top fours?” Hinata said excitedly.

“You three must be Hinata, Sammy, and Kageyama, right?” He asked, sounding more like he was asking himself.

Shouyou and Kageyama muttered something to themselves as he walked closer to them.

“I’m Ittetsu Takeda, your club adviser,” he explained.

“So, Aoba Josai?” Daichi asked.

“Aoba Josai was the only school to agree to play a practice game with us,” Takeda said.

“That’s crazy,” exclaimed Suga. “How did you get us a game with them?”

“Wait, did you beg again?” Daich questioned, looking a little uneasy.

“No, not at this time, I know I am good at begging but I didn't have to,” Takeda replied. “However, there is a small condition; Kageyama and Sammy have to play the whole game.”

“What!” Tanaka yelled, bringing out his punk face.

“It’s fine,” Suga said, “We wanna see what Hinata and Kageyama's quick attack is like in a real game, and Sammy could use the experience.”

After that, everyone went to change out of their uniforms but me, Hinata and Kageyama. We had to clean up the mess from morning practice.

“Shouyou,” I whispered to my twin, “what am I going to do about a shower? Kageyama and the others are going to see my wraps and boobs, and they will realize that I’m not a boy!”

“I… I don’t know,” Shouyou whined in my ear, while he was blushing.

_ Really, the word “boobs” still makes him blush. _ I wondered, putting my broom back in the closet.

We walked back to the club room to get our clothes, and then head to the bathroom to shower. However, when we got there, I realized that Kageyama wasn’t my only problem. Apparently, the basketball team had early practice because they had a scrimmage today, and guess who plays on the team...Patrick.

“Well, hello there,  _ Sammy, _ ” Patrick said, stalking towards me and backing me up to the wall, “how was your practice?”

“I… it was f...fine, Patrick,” I stuttered as I looked for a way out. “Shouyou, I didn’t do much today, so I think I’ll just take a shower after school.”

“Okay,” my brother replied, washing his hair.

I walked to one of the stalls so I could change. While I was in there, I felt like someone was staring down my stall. I rushed getting ready and ran out of the room. On the way to my class, I ran into Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

“ _ Tch,  _ watch where you're going Shortstack,” Tsukishima remarked while Yamaguchi snickered.

“Whatever,” I said to myself, pushing past them. 

**Kei's POV**

_ Something is wrong with him, and for some reason, I feel like I need to help him.  _ I thought, putting my headphones on.

“TsukKi- _ kun _ , is something wrong?” Yamaguchi implored, sensing my uneasiness.

“ _ Tch,  _ no,” I bluntly answered.

We continued walking to our lockers to get our books out for class. Yamaguchi and I grabbed everything we needed and headed back to class. All I could think on the way there was, why was Sammy so upset and who could have done it? To be honest, it kinda pissed me off. I just know that he hasn’t been the same since that Patrick guy showed up on the first day of school.

_ Maybe, he did something to upset him.  _ I wondered to myself as I entered the classroom.

I sat in my seat and looked around for Sammy, but he wasn’t there yet. Yamaguchi sat in the seat next to me and started talking to me.

“Tsukki- _ hun,  _ what are you looking for?” He asked, setting his books on his desk.

“Sammy,” I told him, “he ran past us in a hurry, plus he already had his books for class.”

“He might have had something else to do,” Yamaguchi explained.

_ “Tch, _ why do I care?” I wondered aloud.

“What’s got Saltyshima upset?” Sammy inquired as he walked over to his seat. 

**Patrick's POV**

My footsteps echoed against the white walls as I made my way out of the boy’s shower room and to class. The sound of students filing into their classrooms lingered in my ears as I pushed open the door. As I walked to my seat, I see _Sammy _talking to some blonde-haired guy.

“Morning  _ Sammy, _ ” I said as I sat in my seat.

“M… Morning Patrick,” Sammy stuttered out, turning pale.

_ I just love torturing her. I wonder what I can do today before school is over?  _ I thought to myself, watching Sammy try to ignore my presence.

I’ve been bullying her...or well  _ him _ ...since school started. I can’t get over how gross she is. To be a girl that wants to be a boy is just wrong. To be honest, I was just using Samantha in middle school to make a girl jealous, but when she told me she was transsexual I snapped. I picked up my pencil, pulled out a piece of paper, and scribbled on it. As I walked to turn in my homework, I plopped the note onto Sammy's desk, imagining his face turning pale. By the time I got back to my seat, he already replied to my message.

_ "Meet me. Tomorrow. Lunch." _

_ "Why?" _

I wrote down my reply and threw the note at her head.

_ “Because if you don’t, I’ll tell people your real name, and I’ll hurt Hinata ten times worse than I do you.” _

**Sammy's POV**

Today just started and Patrick has already told me to meet him tomorrow at lunch. He hasn’t done anything to me since a few weeks ago when he pushed me to the ground and kicked my side, leaving a big bruise.

**~Flashback~**

The last bell of the day had just rung, and I was making my way to the volleyball gym. I was about to turn down the hallway to the gym when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, so he could push me to the floor. As I was falling, I looked up to see Patrick smirking down at me.

"W... what do you want?" I asked, stuttering out the question.

"Well  _ Samantha _ ," he said, locking the door to the room he pulled me into, "I thought I could show you how disgusting you are by destroying your life."

I tried to get up from the floor as he was walking towards me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Patrick questioned with a demanding tone as he pushed me back to the floor.

_ What is he going to do to me? _ I wondered as I hit the floor hard.

"Ahhh..." I cried out as pain ran through my body. "Please don't do this."

"Ha... As if begging is going to stop me," Patrick laughed, kicking me harder.

All I could do was lay there crying in pain.

"This is all your fault," he told me, kicking me one last time, unlocking the door, and leaving me there. "If you tell anyone, I'm going to hurt you more and have you watch as I hurt Hinata ten times worse."

After a few minutes, I finally got up and walked to the gym. Suga saw me limping up the stairs and came running over to me.

"Sammy!" Suga yelled. "What happened to you?"

"Haha... It's a funny story," I laughed, hoping he'd fall for my lie." I was in such a hurry to get here, I fell down the last few steps of the stairs."

I looked up smiling and rubbing the back of my head. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Tsukishima shaking his head.

_ So, not everyone is buying it. Hmm, I'll have to think of something better if this happens again. _ I thought, walking into the gym and sitting on the bench.

"Daichi, maybe he should skip practice today and go home or to the nurse's office?" Suga suggested as he walked over to me with a towel.

"Ennoshita, can you take Sammy to the infirmary then make sure he heads home?" Daichi asked with authority.

“Ha, I’m fine,” I declared, nervously laughing. " _ Ita _ !"

_ Shit, that hurt.  _ I thought, placing my hand on my side.

“Obviously you're not  _ fine,”  _ Ennoshita said, walking over to me, and lifting my shirt up a little, “and I will _ be  _ taking you to see the nurse. You already have a bruise forming on your side.”

“Fine,” I replied as I pulled my shit down.

Afterward, Ennoshita and I walked to the infirmary, and when we got there the nurse was getting ready to leave.

" _ Gomen _ , I know you're getting ready to leave, but one of the volleyball players hurt himself and needs medical attention," Ennoshita explained as he pointed at me. "Sammy here fell and his side is hurting him."

The nurse sat her stuff down and told me to get in the bed and take my shirt off.

"I'm good now Ennoshita- _ senpai _ ," I said. "You can go back to practice now. I'll head home after this."

"Alright, but here are mine and Suga's numbers, we both want a text when you get home," he told me, handing me the paper with their numbers on it.

"So, we have not one but two moms on this team?" I asked sarcastically, trying not to laugh.

He didn't say anything to me he just left, after he left I turned my attention back to the nurse.

"So, are you going to take your shirt off or not?" She inquired, a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it's just no one but the school and my family know I'm really a girl," I answered as I took my shirt and wrap off.

The nurse didn’t say anything after that, she just looked me over and then put some cream on my side and told me it was just bruised really bad and that I couldn’t practice for a while. I put my clothes back on and started walking home, I didn’t feel like riding my bike.

_ No volleyball for a few days, and I’ll have bruises for at least a week.  _ I pondered.  _ How could I let this happen to myself? _

After walking for a while I finally got home, and Mom was home early.

“Honey, you're home early, everything okay?” Mom asked as I walked up the stairs.

“I wasn’t feeling well, the school nurse said I just needed to rest,” I said, going to my room.

I laid in bed and got my phone out to message Suga and Ennoshita. I added their numbers on the walk home.

_ Sammmy#13 has started a chat. _

_ Sammmy#13 added Mom2#6 and TeamMom#2 to chat. _

**_Sammmy#13:_** I made it home Moms.

**_Mom2#6:_** I’m not a mom, and good.

**_TeamMom#2:_** Good. What did the nurse say?

**_Sammmy#13:_** I just bruised my side, and no practice for a few days. I’m sorry!

**_TeamMom#2:_** You did nothing wrong! It was an accident. Also, Ennoshita admit it you are the Mom of the second and first years

**_Mom2#6:_** Suga’s right, but I’m not a mom!

**_Sammmy#13:_** I’m going to sleep! Night Moms!

**_TeamMom#2:_** Night Sam! 

_ Sammmy#13 has exited the chat.  _

**~End Flashback~  
** **   
** **The Next Day  
**   
**Patrick's POV**

I’ve been thinking all night about what I wanna do to Sammy this time, just kicking her wasn’t enough.

_ Maybe, I should punch her a few good times also.  _ I pondered to myself, walking up the stairs to the roof.

Not a lot of students eat on the roof at this school, so no one should see us. I waited for a few minutes getting angrier waiting for  _ her _ . Just as I was about to go and drag  _ Sammy  _ here  _ he  _ walked out on the roof.

“Took you long enough!” I yelled as Sammy jumped back and paled a little.

“S… Sorry, my captain wanted to talk to us about our practice game next week,” Sammy told me, stuttering.

“That’s no excuse,” I said as my anger took over and I trapped  _ her  _ against the wall.

When I was getting ready to punch Sammy, someone opened the door and walked out onto the roof. 

**Kei's POV**

I was tired of sitting in the classroom during lunch, so today I was going to sit on the roof. However, when I got there, I saw Sammy and that Patrick  _ guy,  _ from class. They were standing by the wall and Patrick was standing in front of Sammy with his hands beside Sammy’s head.

“ _ Tch,  _ I’ll just eat in the classroom,” I said as I turned around and left, slamming the door behind me.

_ What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I get so mad at them being close together?  _ I thought, walking back to the room.

“Tsukki, I thought we were eating on the roof?” Yamaguchi asked as he sat in front of me.

“No,” I replied, still mad.

I just sat there looking out the window and listening to my music. I kept thinking back to what I saw and it just makes me madder.

_ I can’t be jealous of them, right? I mean yeah Sammy looks a little like a girl and is pretty. However, I’m not gay.  _ I pondered, laying my head down on my desk.  _ All this thinking is giving me a headache.  _

**Sammy's POV **

Patrick had me pinned up against the wall when someone opened the door. I look over to see Tsukishima walk out onto the roof.

“Stay quiet and I might not hurt you as bad,” Patrick whispered sternly into my ear.

I looked over at Tsukishima and he looked hurt. He turned around slamming the door as he left, after saying something I couldn’t hear.

_ What was his problem?  _ I thought, realizing how close Patrick was to me.  _ Oh, My God, Saltyshima was jealous! Does he like me? _

“What are you blushing at,  _ freak?”  _ Patrick asked me, pulling my arm hard.

“N…Nothing,” I told him as fear takes over.

Patrick didn't reply, he pulled his fist back and punched me in the stomach.

“Ugh,” I moaned, falling to the ground.

_ Why me? What did I do to deserve this?  _ I wonder to myself as I fell.

“Tranny!” Patrick yelled, kicking me so hard I saw stars.

“Ahh…!” I screamed as I curled up into a ball.

After he kicked me a few more times, he left. However, before he left, he told me one more thing.

“You know, I might have never known it was you if you hadn't told me you were trans,” Patrick explained, walking away. “Also, I know what happened with your dad, I ran into him the other day.”

_ What? That can’t be true. We’ve not even seen him in a while.  _ I thought as tears fell from the corner of my eyes.  _ How am I going to get through this alone?  _

**After School**

**_Ring ring..._** My phone rang, waking me up.

_ Crap, I must have passed out after Patrick left.  _ I thought as I answered my phone.

“ _ Tsuin,  _ where are you?” Shouyou asked, his voice traveled through the phone.

_ Shit, what am I going to tell him?  _ I pondered, setting up against the wall.

_ “Ita, _ I’m… ugh, at home I fell again at lunch and got hurt, I was going to text Daichi or Suga here in a minute. I kinda fell asleep when I got home,” I told him, getting up.

“Don’t worry about it Sam,” Shouyou said, his voice projected through the phone. “I’ll tell them. you can shower and go back to sleep.”

“Thank you,  _ Tsuin _ ,” I replied, hanging up the phone.

When I got off the phone, I started making my way down the stairs. It took me a few minutes but I finally got down the stairs. It took me an hour to get home. When I got there, it didn’t look like mom or Natsu was there. I unlocked the door and went inside, and then I saw a note on the counter for me and Hinata.

** _Dear Sammy and Shouyou,_ **

** _I had to leave for work. They had an emergency meeting and needed me there. Tooru picked Natsu up before I left. I will be picking her up on my way home. Supper is in the oven, it just needs to be heated._ **

** _Love, Mom_ **

_ Great, so mom and Natsu are not home. I don't have to lie to mom about what happened, all I need is a lie to tell the team and Shouyou.  _ I thought, making my way to the restroom to shower.  _ Ita...he really hurt me this time. I might have to stay out of practice again. _

I took my shower and went to bed.

**~Nightmare~**

I was back at school on the roof with Patrick, but this time he wasn’t hitting me. He was hitting Shouyou, and he wasn’t looking too good.

“See what you did _ Sammy _ !” Patrick yelled as he kept punching and kicking Hinata. “I told you not to tell anyone.”

I tried to move but I couldn't, I looked down to see he had tired me up.

“I’ve not told anyone!” I screamed, trying to get loose. “Please stop!”

“ _ Sammy, _ you know begging will get you nowhere,” Patrick told me as he walked over to me. “If you want me to stop, you have to do things for me.”

“What do you want?” I asked, fearing for Shouyou’s life. “I’ll do anything as long as you leave him alone.”

Patrick placed his hand on my cheek and leaned closer.

“Well, you can suck me off,” He growled in my ear, making me shiver in fear.

My body started to shake, and soon, everything faded to black.

**~End Nightmare~**

I woke up so fast that whoever was shaking me, I hit them with my head.

_ Who shakes someone to wake them up?  _ I thought, looking around to find Shouyou looking at me, scared.

_ “Ita,  _ You okay Sammy?” Shouyou asked me, looking me over.

“I’m  _ fine tsuin,  _ what’s wrong with you?” I questioned as I got out of my bed.

“You were yelling in your sleep,” he replied, rubbing his head. “You're also sweating really bad. Did you have another nightmare?”

“I did, but like I said, I’m fine,” I replied, changing my clothes.

_ What if that dream really comes true? How am I ever going to stop him? Will it always be like this?  _ I pondered as I started to feel panicked.

It became hard to breath and my vision became spotted. I reached out for my dresser to stop from falling. However, the next thing I felt was two arms going around me. It didn’t help at first until I heard Shouyou’s voice through all my panicking.

“Shhh… Sammy, you're  _ OKAY, _ ” Hinata said in a slow calm voice. “Just breath.”

After a few minutes, I calmed down and Hinata picked me up and put me on his bed.

“Thank you, Shou- _ tsuin,”  _ I uttered as I cried into his arms.

“Sam- _ tsuin,  _ it’s been a few months since your last panic attack,” Hinata exclaimed, hugging me tighter. “What’s going on? Please tell me.”

“Shouyou, I want to but it’ll just make everything worse,” I told him. “I want you safe, so all you can do to help is be there when stuff like this happens, okay?”

“Okay,” Shouyou said with sadness radiating from his voice. “Now go back to sleep, you're sleeping in my bed tonight.”

“Just like old-time,” I replied, yawning. “Night.”

“Yeah, night,” Shouyou told me as we fell asleep.

[ **(Nightcore - I Wouldn't Mind)** ](https://youtu.be/v3kElwwvVY0?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFJmOsvbNtHg-ZkFSgGN7y8)


	8. 6

**"Talking" Thinking**

**   
** **Third Person's POV**

They had just gotten to Aoba Josai and Sammy was about ready to kill Shouyou. He had kept him up all night last night and now puked all over his pants. Therefore, not long after they got there, Shouyou had to run off to the restroom. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Sammy mumbled to himself as Suga held him back.

“He didn’t mean it, Sammy,” Daichi said, trying to calm Sammy down.

“The puking on me I can handle, but he kept me up all night, screaming about today!” Sammy yelled, pulling free from Suga. 

**Shouyou’s POV**

_ Sammy is going to kill me!  _ I thought, panicking in the bathroom. 

After a few minutes, I heard people talking outside the door. They were talking about Kageyama and his tosses. I walked out and saw the guy from the game in middle school. As we were arguing over whether Kageyama’s tosses were bad or not, Sammy walked around the corner with Tanaka. 

“Oh  _ Tsuin,  _ I’ve been looking for you,” Sammy said in a sing-song voice, smiling at me. “Caption said you need to head back.” 

Tanaka tried to start a fight with the other players, but Sammy wasn’t in the mood for that right now. 

“Just a reminder, Kageyama will throw away anything he sees as useless,” the turnip head guy told me.

_ That didn’t help my nerves at all. I am so screwed. How can Sammy be so calm right now?  _ I pondered nervously, walking behind Sammy and Tanaka. 

We got into position and the game started. So far all I'm good at is falling over everything and messing up. At Aoba Josai match point in the first round, it was my turn to serve and I was still a nervous wreck. To me, it seemed like everything was going slower until the referee blew the whistle. I tossed the ball up too fast and swung my arm too late, and I hit it straight into the back of Kageyama's head. 

“Hahaha…  _ Tsuin... _ Oh My God!” Sammy yelled, falling over laughing. “Wow, I never knew you would be one to hit like that.”

“Sammy, Tanaka, Tsukishima,” Daichi said in his authority, “dad” voice. “Enough.”

“ _ Hai _ ,” Sammy said while the other two kept laughing.

I looked over at Kageyama to see him walking towards me. I thought I was a goner ‘till he finally stood in front of me and started hitting his head with his hand. The look in Kageyama’s eyes scared me. At first, I thought he was going to kick me out but he didn’t. Somehow in all that, seeing Kageyama like that calmed my nerves and I was ready for action. I looked over at Sammy to see that he was talking to Hajime by the net. 

**Sammy’s POV **

I stopped laughing at Shouyou after Dachi shushed us and walked over to the net to talk to Hajime. 

“So,  _ Iwa-chan,  _ when will Shittykawa be here?” I asked, smiling like I didn’t say anything.

“Hey, you have no right to call him that!” Yelled Turnip Head. 

“Kindaichi,” Hajime said, and Turnip Head shut up., “Tooru will be here a little into the game because of his doctor’s appointment.”

“Aww… I was hoping to show him that I’ve been working on my serve,” I whined.

“You know for a  _ boy, _ you sure do act like a girl sometimes,” Hajime said, walking to his position. 

“Hajime!” I whined. “That was mean! I’m telling Tooru when he gets here.” 

“Ha… like Crappykawa will do anything to me,” he replied, getting ready to start. 

We quit talking and started to play the second round. So far we were winning. Shouyou and Kageyama finally got their quick attack down, now that he wasn’t freaking out. I was up to serve again and decided that I was going to use the new serve Tooru taught me. As I was getting ready to toss the ball up to jump serve, I heard a bunch of girls squealing. The next thing I realized was Hajime's hand up in the air and the referee calling a timeout. Then we all heard Tooru yell. 

"Iwa- _ chan _ , so mean," Tooru yelped as Hajime dragged him onto the court and the game resumed.

“Hey  _ Tsuin  _ look, it's The  _ Grand  _ King,” I said sarcastically, pointing to where Hajime and Tooru were walking over to their coach. 

“You know Oikawa- _ san?”  _ Kageyama asked, looking pissed and irritated.

“Only a little, I’ve seen him around,” I replied, lying. 

Tooru and Hajime just happened to walk by when I said that and Tooru stopped walking and looked at me. 

“Tomboy- _ chan,  _ it’s not nice to lie,” Tooru said, putting his arm around me. 

“Hey!” I yelped, pulling away from him. “Iwan- _ chan _ , keep your boy-toy under control.” 

After that, their coach demanded that they get back to the game, pulling Tooru aside to talk to him. Tooru was yelled at for something, and Hajime got back into the game. I served and scored a point, we were now at match point. The score was 20 to 24. I hit the ball again and this time they received it and scored. 

“Dammit,” I said, hitting my palms together. “Sorry.”

“Don’t mind!” Shouyou yelled, slapping my back. 

The other team has a member switch and it's Tooru as a pinch server. 

_ Damn, we are so screwed. Shouyou can’t receive that all, so Tooru’s most likely going to aim for him.  _ I thought, getting ready for his serve. 

Tooru threw the ball up and like I predicted, he aimed for Hinata and scored, then he aimed for Tsukishima. However, after a few serves he eased up a little and Tsukishima received it. Kageyama set toShouyou and he spiked it, but this time, he had his eyes open and aimed at Tooru. He hit it and the ball landed right next to Tooru, and he just stared at it in shock. We ended up winning that match against all odds. Then after we bowed and gave our thanks, we left. We got back to the school late and were told to go home and rest. 

On the way home, Daichi told us about a second-year he called Karasuno's Guardian Deity. I pulled my phone out to check it as Hinata and I split off from the group and headed home, I saw that I have one new voice message from an unknown number. 

**Beep Beep...You have one unheard message.**

_ Hello Samantha, I just wanted to let you know I needed to talk to you after class tomorrow. If you don’t show up, you know what will happen. You also know what happens if you tell anyone. Anyways, I wanna meet on the roof after school, and don’t worry, I’ll be done fast so you won't miss practice.  _

**Beep Beep...end of your message…**

I paled almost instantly. Shouyou freaked out when we got home finally and he saw my face. 

“Sam?” he asked, looking at me. “You okay? You're a little pale.” 

“I’m just tired,” I replied, laying in my bed. “I’ll just go straight to bed, you can shower. I’ll take mine in the morning.” 

** _ I don’t know what he wants now, but the bruises from last time are just now going away. It also triggered a panic attack.  _ I thought as sleep took over.  _ _ **

[ **(Nightcore - Fuckin' Perfect (Male Version))** ](https://youtu.be/BtuslM8EVqE?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFJmOsvbNtHg-ZkFSgGN7y8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short


	9. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Dream part, it is still in Sammy's POV, he's just seeing things threw Hinata's POV

**"Talking" Thinking**

**Third Person's POV**

The next day Sammy wasn't feeling well after his panic attack, and his mom let him stay home. However, Sammy did go to school the day after because he had to meet Patrick after school. Sammy hasn't been sleeping too well or eating enough.

**Sammy's POV**

I had asked Shouyou not to wait for me today after school. Daichi and Suga had told me I wasn't allowed to practice, so I wasn't in a hurry. I still had to meet Patrick on the roof, but it didn't feel like the other times I had to meet him. It felt like it wasn't going to be anything like the last few times I had to meet him.

_Maybe, he has finally decided to leave me alone and move on. _I thought as the last school bell of the day rang.

"Shortstack, are you going to actually get to practice today? Everyone knows you need it," Tsukishima asked, the sarcasm dripping into his voice.

"No, Team _Mom_ and _Dad_ said I couldn't," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. "Besides, I don't need as much practice as your attitude does, Mr. Saltyshima."

"_Tch,_" was the only answer I got, before I walked out the door.

_I think I'm starting to like Tsukishima. But, it's not safe for me to date anyone, right? _I wondered as I walked up the stairs to the roof.

I opened the door and looked for Patrick, spying him over by the wall we were at last time.

"What took you so long?" He asked, getting in my face, yelling.

"I.. I, uh, Tsukishima asked me a question about volleyball," I told him, frightened.

"Right," he said, punching my face. "You seem to be getting close to him. Do you like him?"

"No," I replied, placing my hand on my check and feeling my face heat up.

"Well, it looks like the _tranny _has a crush," He declared a little too happy for my liking as his foot dug into my stomach. "Maybe, I should threaten him instead of your brother?"

_He can't do that! _I yelled to myself, getting up from the ground.

I took off running after I finally got to my feet, but I was feeling dizzy from the first punch. As I was about at the end of the stairs, I fell, allowing Patrick to catch up. He kicked me in the back when he finally got to me. I hear my voice ricochet off the walls.

_Dammit, what have I done now? _I thought as he kept kicking me.

"You Fucking Bitch!" Patrick yelled, pulling me up by my hair. "Where did you think you were going, huh?"

"I... I don't know," I stuttered out as he pulled my hair harder. "_Ah_!!!"

"You must really want me to hurt you, _Samantha," _Patrick said as he was going to punch me again but something stopped him.

**Nishinoya's POV**

I was on my way to practice when I heard someone scream, so I went to see what was going on.

_No one should still be here. I thought all that was going on right now was club activities. _I pondered as I turned the corner to see a white-haired guy pull another guy up by his hair.

I started to walk closer to them when I noticed the one that was getting pulled off the ground by his hair looked like Shouyou. I then heard the white-haired guy start talking.

"You must really want me to hurt you, _Samantha_,_" _thewhite-haired guy said as he was going to punch the other guy or well girl again but I stopped him.

"It's not right to hit girls," I told him as my anger took over.

"Ha. _She _isn't a girl," he replied, pulling his arm from mine. "_She _likes being a he."

"So, that makes it okay for you to hit _him_?" I asked, pulling the other guy behind me.

_He is really short._ I thought as he held onto my shirt.

"_Tch_, whatever," the guy said, leaving. "I'll be seeing you, _Sammy_."

"Thank you," Sammy said, letting go of my shirt. "You didn't have to do that. He would have stopped soon."

"He was hurting you, I couldn't just walk away from that," I told him. "We need to get you to the infirmary."

"I'll be fine," he replied, smiling at me. "Besides, you never told me your name."

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu, a second-year, and libero of the volleyball team," I said, pointing a finger at myself. "You're Sammy, right?"

"_Hai_, Hinata Sammy, first-year, and I'm also on the volleyball team," Sammy exclaimed, looking down at his hands.

"Oh... you're Shouyou's twin brother!" I yelled instead of asking. "I do have one question or two."

"Yes," he replied, "Ask away."

"So are you really a girl dressed as a boy?" I asked, looking him over. "Also does Shouyou know what's going on with that _asshole_?"

"Yes, I used to go by the name Samantha, until close to the end of summer break when I finally told my family I was transsexual and started being called Sammy," he explained, sadness being transparent through Sammy's eyes. "No, no one on the team does, and I can't tell anyone. He told me he will make me watch while he hurts my brother."

_Dammit, I knew I should have hit him. _I thought as I tighten' my hands into fists.

I looked at him to see him watching me as if I was going to hit him.

"I'm not going to hit you," I said as I relaxed my fists, and pulled him into a hug.

He cried for a while before passing out. I picked him up and carried him to the infirmary. When I got there, the nurse looked at him without asking any questions, but when she got to the part where she had a take off his shirt, I left the room and waited in the hallway. After a few minutes, I walked back into the room.

"So, how bad is he?" I asked the nurse.

"Well, considering he fell _again,_ I would say fine, but he will have a few more bruises this time," the nurse explained as she left the infirmary.

"So, you tell everyone you fall, every time you come here because of him?" I inquired, sitting down beside him.

"Yes," he replied, getting up from the bed.

"You're a stubborn first-year ain't ya?" I asked sarcastically.

"No!" Sammy protested, putting his shoes back on. "I just don't wanna burden them with my problems."

"Well, it's not my place to say anything," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder, "but I'm here if you ever need me."

We then left and headed towards the volleyball gym. When we got there, Sammy was a little hesitant to go in.

**Patrick's POV**

_That bitch! She must have planned that, but would she really risk Hinata getting hurt? _I thought as I walked around the corner.

I was so pissed that _Samantha_ had tried to run from me and then having the short _asshole _stepping in my way.

"I have to find a way to break her," I said to myself, walking to practice.

"Evans, you're late!" my coach yelled, as I walked out on the field.

"_Tch, _whatever," I replied, quietly to myself.

"Patrick, you alright man?" the captain asked, placing his hand on my shoulder

"I'm fine," I said bitterly, walking to the outfield to warm up.

While I was warming up, I was thinking of the things I could do to _Sammy _to break her. After a while of thinking, it finally came to me. I thought of the perfect way to make her pay for everything.

**Sammy's POV**

Nishinoya-_senpai _had taken me to the infirmary after I passed out on his shoulder. The nurse told me I needed to take at least five days off from volleyball. She also said I need to either learn to walk downstairs or come up with a better excuse. After she left, Nishinoya-_senpai _walked into the room. We left after I was finally able to get up off the bed, and when we got to the gym I was too scared to go inside because I knew the bruise on my face was too bad to be from a fall.

"You know, I could tell them I saw you in the infirmary, and that you were told to go home," Nishinoya said, looking at my shaking hand on the door. "However, I want your number so I can text you after practice."

"Thank you," I replied, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and putting my number in his phone. "That is my number. Please, tell me it's you when you text or I won't answer it."

"Okay, please be safe going home," he told me, opening the door and going inside.

**_Ding Ding_****.** I heard my phone go off in my pocket. Apparently, I had a text from Tooru.

_Sammmy#13 was added to a chat by #1TrashKing._

**#1TrashKing: **Hey, Tomboy-_chan_

**Sammmy#13: **Hello****

**#1TrashKing: **Sammy, what's wrong?

**Sammmy#13: **Just shit, I've been benched for another few days.

**#1TrashKing: **Did you fall again?****

**Sammmy#13: **Something like that. Stupid Trash Can!****

_Sammmy#13 has left the chat._

_Stupid Tooru making me feel worse! _I thought as I opened the front door and walked inside.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I took off my shoes.

"Sweetie, you're home early," Mom said, walking out of the kitchen. "Where's Shouyou?"

"He had to stay for practice," I replied, keeping my head down so she couldn't see my face. "I wasn't feeling too well, so captain _dad_ sent me home."

"Sammy, why are you looking at the floor?" Mom questioned, lifting my head up and seeing my bruised face.

I pulled away from her and ran up the stairs to my room. Mom knocked on my door a little while later.

"Honey, what's going on?" She asked, opening the door and walking in.

I just stayed laying face down on my bed. I didn't have the heart to tell her what was happening at school.

"Mom, I'm fine, " I told her, turning to face her. "There is nothing you can do. It's just a kid at school who doesn't understand me."

"Sammy, is this kid the reason you were in Shouyou's bed the other night?" she inquired, looking upset.

"Yes, but he has no clue what's going on," I said setting up, "and I don't want him to know."

"Fine, but if it gets worse, you better tell him," mom said as she got up and walked to the door. "If you use some foundation, it should hide it."

"Thanks, mom," I replied, jumping out of the bed and hugging her.

"You're welcome," she told me as I let go and went to her room.

I looked for mom makeup and put some on my face; it did cover the bruise. A few hours later, Shouyou had finally gotten home. He told me about the volleyball team's ace and how he wants to go talk to him tomorrow. We ate supper and went to bed.

"Goodnight, Shouyou," I said, laying down on my bed and falling asleep.

However, not even an hour later he was shaking me away again.

"Sammy, what's going on?" He asked concern lasered all throughout his voice.

"I wanna tell you," I said, breathing in a breath, "but I can't. Hinata I can't see you get hurt."

"Who's going to hurt me?" He questioned, holding me tighter.

"The person causing all this," I explained, turning to look at Shouyou. "He told me if I told you or anyone he would make me watch, as he hurt you ten times worse than he is doing to me now."

"Sam," Shouyou said, his voice sounding broken.

"I'll be fine, _tsuin,_" I told him, hugging him and laying down on his bed.

Hinata fell asleep not long after we laid down, but I couldn't get to sleep. After a few minutes, my phone _dinged_, signaling I had a text from someone.

_Sammmy#13 was added to a chat by Unknown Number._

**Unknown Number: **Hey Sammy, it's Yuu **^-^**

_Sammmy#13 changed Unknown Number to GuardianDeity#4._

**Sammmy#13:** Hey Yuu. Ain't it a little late to be messaging someone?

**GuardianDeity#4: **I'm just worried **:{**, and I wanna help you.

**Sammmy#13: **Well, you don't need to worry. We can be friends **:D**

**GuardianDeity#4: **Great!

**Sammmy#13: **Yeah, so did you want something?

**GuardianDeity#4: **About that guy today, how long has it been going on?

**Sammmy#13: **Yuu, this might be easier to talk about over the phone.

**GuardianDeity#4: **Really? Okay, I'll call you.

_GuardianDeity#4 has left the chat._

**_Ring Ring... _**My phone started to ring and I answered it.

"Hey, Yuu," I said as I pressed send.

"Hi, Sammy," he replied. "So, you wanna tell me?"

"Yeah," I stated, tears forming in my eyes. "It's been going on since the start of school."

"Sam," Yuu said, pausing for a minute, "I'm so sorry. Why is he doing this to you?"

"He's an ex-boyfriend," I answered, silently crying. "His name is Patrick. I told him about being trans, and he didn't like it and dumped me, telling me he was just using me. However, I thought he was going to a different school, but he failed the entrance exam and is now at Karasuno."

"What!" He screamed into the phone pissed. "Sammy, you need to let the team know, so we can help you."

"I can't," I bawled into the phone as another panic attack hit me.

Before I could say anything else I felt Hinata hug me.

"_Tsuin_, what's wrong?" Shouyou whispered to me. "Who's on the phone?"

I handed him my phone and leaned into his chest.

"Nishiya?" He asked after looking at the caller id.

I didn't listen to what they said, I just laid in Shouyou's arms and tried to calm down.

"Sammy has been having panic attacks since the beginning of school," he explained to Yuu.

I was finally calm enough to tell them goodnight and I went to bed.

**~Dream~**

**Shouyou's POV**

I was still really worried about Sammy. He is getting worse, last week he had a really bad panic attack in the club room, and skipped practice again. Nishiya seems to know what is going on, but for some reason when I ask him about it he just says Sammy will be fine.

"Hinata, are you listening?" Daichi asked me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"_Hai_," I stuttered as my face turned red.

"_Tsuin_, you okay?" Sammy asked quietly so only I could hear.

I didn't answer, I just shook my head no.

_How could I be okay, if I don't know how to help you? _I pondered to myself as we all got ready to start practice.

"Nishiya, who is Asahi?" I asked as Tanaka was freaking out because I apparently said something bad.

"He is the ace of our team," Nishiya told me.

_The ace? Why isn't he in practice then? _I pondered, looking at Daichi and the others.

"It's true, he quit because he blames himself for us losing," Suga said.

I couldn't stop thinking about what they told me, so at lunch I dragged Sammy and Kageyama to find Asahi. We goto the third year's classroom and found Suga talking to him.

"Suga, tell Hinata to stop dragging people around," Sammy whined when he saw Suga.

"Hinata, you're brother's right," Suga said, sounding like a mother scolding a child.

Soon a rather tall guy stepped out of the room next to Suga. Sammy was shaking a little, and I thought he was going to freak out or something.

"Asahi, time for career counseling," another student said.

_Wait, that's Asahi?_ I thought just staring at him.

"Asahi, these are a few of the first years, Hinata, Kageyama, and Sammy," Suga explained pointing at us.

Asahi didn't say anything to us. Suga explained to us why he quit and won't join again. We then went to class and finished the day, later we went to practice.

**Next Day**

I wanted to go see Asahi again today, so at lunch I got Kageyama to go with me. However, Sammy didn't wanna go, but I dragged him along anyway.

"Shou-tsuin, why do you have to drag me along?" Sammy asked annoyed, but I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Because, I wanna talk to him again," I explained, "and I want to see why you were scared."

We finally got to the room Asahi was in and He was walking out. He was scared of not making it past the blockers. I told him about my problem with being short and then the bell to end lunch rang.

**Sammy's POV**

I stayed back and talked to Asahi when Kageyama and Shouyou left.

"Y...you know S...Shouyou looks to take your place as the ace," I explained stuttering a few times.

"Really?" Asahi asked me.

_Man, he's really scary. _I thought not hearing his question_._

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and I freaked out.

"AHH... DON'T HURT ME!" I yelled, curling up in a ball on the floor.

**~End Dream~**

I shot up from Shouyou's bed with a whimper as sweat ran down my face and back. I looked over at our alarm clock to see it was just four in the morning, but I knew going back to sleep wasn't going to happen. I got up and took a show; I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around what just happened. Because I didn't go with Hinata to meet Asahi. I think it might be a good idea to stay away from him.

_What am I going to do if he does come back to the team? _I wondered as I got out of the shower. _I'm so screwed._

"Sam, _sweetie _what are you doing up at five am?" mom asked as she walked past the restroom.

"Just a dream woke me up, so I decided to get ready for school," I explained to her, walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Alright, I have to leave early today, so you will have to take Natsu to school today," Mom said as she opened the front door. "Also, you might have to pick her up also."

"Okay, we'll see you after work," I replied, starting everyone's breakfast.

_God, today was going to be a long day. _I thought as the food was cooking.

[ **(Nightstep - Human)** ](https://youtu.be/dgUW8WkBJvQ?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFJmOsvbNtHg-ZkFSgGN7y8)


	10. 8

**"Talking" ** ** _Thinking_ **

**Natsu's POV**

Sammy walked me to school because mommy had to work early and Shouyou had something to do at school, so he left early. However, I was late for school because of Sammy's ex-boyfriend, Patrick.

**~Flashback~**

We were halfway to my school when Patrick showed up out of nowhere. I was happy to see him, Patrick was always nice to me when he came over to see Sammy when they were dating. He walked over to us from across the street, and I ran to hug him, but Sammy stopped me.

"No, Natsu, you... ugh," Sammy started to say.

"What's the hurry, _Samantha?" _Patrick asked as Sammy grabbed my arm and started to talk away.

I felt Sammy freeze up after he said his real name. He wasn't moving an inch even as Patrick stepped closer. I tried to pull Sammy's hand so we would move but it didn't work. I then heard a loud _whop _sound, like when Shouyou plays with his volleyball, then Sammy let go of my hand.

"You wouldn't be leaving because of me, would you?" Patrick questioned as I looked up to see his hand in a tight fist and Sammy tearing up.

"N... no, Patrick... It's just Natsu... need to get to school," Sammy sputtered, looking down at the ground.

"Oh really, then why can't she give me a quick hug?" Patrick asked walking closer to Sammy and whispering something in his ear.

Sammy turned to me, his skin looking paler than normal from whatever Patrick whispered in his ear.

"Natsu, run away and find someone to help!" Sammy screamed, pushing me away from them.

_I'm getting scared, I want mommy or Shouyou. _I thought as I ran away, starting to cry.

**~End Flashback~**

As I turned the corner, I ran into someone. When I looked up I saw it was a really tall guy with classes and he was wearing the same school uniform that Sammy and Shouyou have.

"_Tch,_ watch where you're going kid," he said, looking annoyed.

"Tsukki, be nice," said someone else from beside the guy in front of me.

I turned to see another tall guy with freckles on his face.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukki said, walking away.

"Help, Patrick is hurting Sammy!" I yelled as they started to walk away.

The Tsukki guy turned back around and Yamaguchi turned back to me looking scared.

"As in Hinata Sammy?" Tsukki asked, squatting down in front of me.

I stepped back a little scared of him and shook my head yes.

"Yamaguchi, stay with her," Tsukki demanded. "Which way to Sammy?"

"Around the corner," I told him pointing back the way I came.

He took off running after I told him where Sammy was.

"Is he going to save Sammy?" I questioned, looking up at Yamaguchi.

"Yes," he told me, looking upset and confused about something.

**Kei's POV**

_I don't understand why I'm getting so worked up over Sammy. _I thought as I saw Sammy on the ground and Patrick kicking him repeatedly. _Dammit, I might actually fallin' for Sammy of all people._

As I got closer I could hear Patrick saying something to Sammy. However, when I looked at Sammy's face all I could see was fear and pain. Then all a sudden I pushed Patrick off Sammy.

"What The Fuck Man!" Patrick yelled as he fell to the ground.

I paid him no mind and helped Sammy off the ground.

"Never would have thought you would be the one to help me," Sammy said as he looked up at me.

_"Tch, _your sister ran into me and said someone was beating you,_"_ I told Sammy as we started to walk away.

_Why does he always have to always look cute, when he insults me? _I asked myself, feeling a blush creep up my neck. _Wait, did I just call Sammy cute?_

All of a sudden, Sammy was pulled away from me, and I turned to see Patrick twisting his arm the wrong way.

"So, _Sammy _does Tsukishima here know your big secret?" Patrick asked, holding Sammy's arm tighter.

"No," Sammy replied as tears fell from his eyes.

_He actually looks like a girl right now. _I pondered, shaking my head. _Focus, Kei, now not the time to think about this._

"You want me to tell him?" Patrick inquired, pulling on Sammy's arm. "I know you like him, and you'll have to tell him and your team soon."

_Wait, Sammy lik... _I started to think but a yell interrupted my thought.

"Aahh..!" Sammy yelled as Patrick punched him.

I lost my restraint and punched Patrick in the face. He fell to the ground and I stood over him.

"Usually, dumb people just piss me off, but you, Patrick, take the cake." I said as Sammy grabbed my arm, "If I ever see you hitting Sammy again I won't be the only person you'll have to deal with."

"Kei, let's just go," Sammy pleaded, pulling on my arm. "Besides, we'll be late for practice if we don't leave now."

_Okay, so maybe I do have a crush on a guy. _I thought, trying hard not to blush.

"_Tch, _fine but first you're sister needs to see that you're alright," I told him, straightening myself out. "Also, who said you could call me Kei?"

"No one, it just slipped out," Sammy said, blushing as we walked to where Yamaguchi and his sister were. "Also, her name is Natsu."

"What?" I asked, trying not to look at Sammy.

"My sister, her name is Natsu," Sammy explained as we got closer, "and Kei just slipped out."

_Why is he telling me that? _I pondered, walking slower. _Patrick did say Sammy liked me, so maybe that's why._

"Sammy!" Natsu yelled as we walked up to them.

"Thank you for looking after her, Yamaguchi," Sammy said as he hugged Natsu.

"No problem, but what happened to you?" Yamaguchi asked, looking worried about something.

_Why's he worried? _I wondered as I pulled him aside.

"Patrick was the one hurting Sammy," I told Yamaguchi when we were far enough away from Sammy and Natsu. "So, I was right when I thought something was going on."

"Yeah, but why is he doing this to Sammy?" Yamaguchi asked as Sammy walked over to us.

"I don't know, all I heard was that Sammy is hiding something from everyone," I replied as I watched Sammy closely.

_Now that I think about it Sammy is different from Hinata, he isn't as annoying. _I thought, feeling my face heat up a little. _Shit, I do have feelings for Sammy._

"What could Sammy be hiding that is so bad, that he doesn't want us to know what's going on with Patrick?" Yamaguchi questioned as Sammy spoke up.

"Patrick is an ex-boyfriend," Sammy explained, looking at the ground. "He knows about everything that's been going on with me since after middle school. He's using it against me to keep me, to keep me quiet about him bullying me. Also, before you ask I'm not telling anyone, my family and a few friends are all that know about it right now."

"_Tch,_ fine," I said, placing my headphones on, "but we are walking you to school today."

"I don't need babysitters!" Sammy yelled as he pointed up at me.

"Just for today," Yamaguchi told him, placing his hand on Sammy's shoulder. "Besides, you're hurt and Natsu still needs to get to school."

We started the walk to Natsu's school without another word from Sammy. I watched him as we walked and he seemed to be limping a little.

"You know, maybe you skipping school again might be better," I started, walking beside Sammy.

"Haha... I'll be fine Kei," Sammy exclaimed, laughing dryly. "I've had worse injuries."

_Yeah, right. _I thought as we got to what I guess was Natsu's school.

**Sammy's POV**

"Shouyou will pick you up," I told Natsu, kissing her head as we go to the door of her school.

**_Ding ding!_**My phone went off telling me I had a text. I dug it out of my pocket and looked down to see it was a text from an unknown number.

**Unknown Number: **Samantha, what am I to do with you now, huh? Your little crush knows about what I've been doing. I should punish you for this... You know I have the PERFECT punishment... You are to meet me after school in the boy's locker room close to the baseball field.

I could feel the panic setting in then and had no idea what I was to do. He's pissed this time and could really hurt me, but I'm more worried about what will happen if I don't go.

**_Ding ding!_**My phone went off again telling me I had another text.

**Unknown Number: **Also, If I see anyone with or following you I'll have to hurt Natsu. I know you and Hinata have been late to pick her up sometimes, and that your mom has been working more lately. So, it should be easy to just take her.

I felt physically sick after reading that text. I was lost on what I was going to do. I need help now, this is getting out of hand. However, I had let it go on for too long that, truthfully, I felt like no one could help.

"Sammy, you okay?" Yamaguchi asked, looking overly concerned.

"Yeah, all good," I replied, trying to smile but failing.

"_Tch, _he's not going to tell us anything, but I know it has something to do with that _bastard _from earlier," Tsukishima stated, looking down at me.

_Why does he care so much now? _I pondered as we walked past the school's front gate.

"What does it matter?" I inquired, walking past them, but stopping and turning back around with tears in my eyes. "Thank you for saving me and watching Natsu."

I ran to my locker after that and went about my school day, worrying about what Patrick had planned for me. Truthfully, I was having a hard time focusing in class. I went to my homeroom and sat down at the closest empty seat and got out my phone to tell Suga about not making practice, again today.

_Sammmy#13 has started a chat._

_Sammmy#13 added TeamMom#2 to chat._

**_Sammmy#13: _**Suga, I'm sorry for missing practice. I'm still not feeling well.

**_TeamMom#2: _**It's fine. Feel better soon.

**_Sammmy#13: _**Also, I did make it to school, but I'll also have to miss after-school practice.

**_TeamMom#2:_** Sammy, is something else wrong? I've had a feeling there is more to all your missed practices and injuries.

**_Sammmy#13: _**It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'll be better soon.

_Sammmy#13 has ended the chat._

**Third Person's POV**

In the club room of the guy's volleyball team, a third-year student by the name of Suga was frowning at his cell phone intensively.

"Hey, Suga, is something wrong?" Another third-year named Daichi asked worried that something was wrong with his vice-captain.

"Yeah, something's not right with Sammy," Suga explained, showing Daichi the text conversation. "I feel like he's hiding something from us."

As Daichi was fixing to answer, an overly tall first-year named Tsukishima walked into the club room with his friend Yamaguchi. He had overheard the third years talking, and decided that he would tell them what he knows.

"Sammy is not sick or as clumsy as we all think," Tsukishima stated as he closed the club room door behind him. "He's being beaten and threatened by a guy in our class, and won't tell us or anyone because he wants to keep everyone safe."

Suga and Daichi just stared at Tsukishima, hoping it was just a really bad joke. However, Yamaguchi just confirmed it because he wasn't saying anything about it and he looked worried and scared.

"Daichi, what are we going to do?" Suga asked worried about what might happen to Sammy.

"I don't know," Daichi replied, looking lost and useless.

No one said anything after that, but they all knew that they had to think of some way to save Sammy. 

[ **(「Nightcore」→ - Gasoline / Believer - |Switching Vocals|)** ](https://youtu.be/ZUgXE16-MCc?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFJmOsvbNtHg-ZkFSgGN7y8)


	11. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am going to warn anyone reading this now, there will be sexual abuse in this chapter. Please, do not report this chapter for it. If you do not like it DO NOT READ! Thank You.

**"Talking" ** ** _Thinking_ **

**After School**

**Patrick's POV**

I can't believe that oversized french fry actually saved _Sammy_ this morning. I had _her_ right where I wanted _her _and was going to get two beatings today. However, now I get to punish _her_ the way I've been wanting to. I just have to tell the coach I'll be late to practice this afternoon.

"Coach," I said walking into his office. "I have a class project that my teacher says I have to finish so I'll be late."

"Fine, but you owe me penalty runs this time," coach replied, waving me off.

I smirked as I walked out, imagining the faces I could make _Samantha_ pull off with the punishment that was to come.

_This is going to be the thing that breaks her._ I thought as I walked into the locker room I told _Sammy_ to meet me in.

**Sammy's POV**

I sat in my seat after the last bell of the day rang thinking of all the possible things Patrick could orwould do to me. After a few minutes, I took out my phone and messaged Shouyou.

_Sammmy#13 has started a chat._

_Sammmy#13 added _BigGiant#10_ to chat._****

**_Sammmy#13_****: **I need you to pick up Natus, so ask Dadchi to leave practice a little early. I won't be able to pick her up.

_Sammmy#13 has left the chat._

_God, why did I have to let this become so bad? _I thought as I got up and headed to where Patrick was waiting for me.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I got closer to the boy's locker room. I have no idea what Patrick was going to do to me this time. However, deep down I knew that whatever it was, I wasn't going to be able to keep it a secret much longer. I finally got to the locker room and pushed the door open slowly.

"What the _hell _took you so long?" Patrick asked as I walked into the locker room.

I could feel his anger from where he was standing, just a few feet away from me.

"I... I was just making sure no one was following me," I stuttered out, moving away from Patrick.

He reached out and grabbed my arm roughly with his hand, and pulled my body to his hard. I fell into his chest harshly, my face heating up at how close we were, not being used to anyone being intimately close.

"I know you've still never done anything with anyone," Patrick whispered into my ear as he grabbed my face firmly in his free hand. "I'm going to change that."

"No... Y...You... Can't do this," I stumbled over my word as I tried to pull away.

"Poor _Samantha, _I wasn't giving you a choice in the matter," he said, letting my face go and leaning into me more.

I heard the lock on the door,_ click,_ echo around the room. It caused me to flinch away from him and Patrick clicked his tongue and pulled me harshly into one of the big stalls.

_I... I can't let this happen. _I thought as he pinned me against the back of the stall.

"Hahaha," Patrick laughed, roughly pulling my face so that our eyes meet.

My face went pale with fear as I stared into his eyes, the eyes filled with pure hatred and lust. I knew right then, my life was never going to be the same afterward. The joy in my life was over. I was never going to get to feel love or anything ever again.

"Why?" I asked through tears. "Why do this, you think I'm gross and disgusting?"

"True," he replied, leaning close to my ear, "but I never said you weren't hot as a _girl"_

I physically felt my heart sink to my stomach as he spoke. Horror overtook me and I couldn't move or look away from his eyes.

"Y... You're wrong," I stuttered, trying to move at all. "You're just doing this because you know you lost your chance to ever have me."

"_Oh, _really," Patrick taunted as he pulled my shirt up revealing the bruises he left on me earlier and my chest binds. "_Tch_, now that you mention it, I can't see what I really saw in you."

Regaining my movement, I slowly moved my arms up and tried to push on Patrick's chest to move him away from me.

"Going to fight," Patrick mocked, leaning close to whisper to me again. "It won't work, I know you're weaker than me."

My body shook with fright as Patrick harshly pulled my shirt off and bit my neck. I could feel something hot and sticky run down my neck and shoulder, blood. I cringed and bit my tongue. As the taste of copper and metal filled my mouth, all I could think about was how or if I was going to survive this.

"Not going to scream for me?" Patrick asked rhetorically as he pushed his body into mine.

Fearing I would scream if I released my tongue from between my teeth, I simply shook my head.

"It's fine with me," He said, pushing me to my knees. "I'll just have to put your mouth to work doing something else."

Patrick pulled his pants down to reveal his member, causing me to look away. However, he viciously grabbed my face with his hand and forced my mouth open, then shoved his member into my mouth, gagging me. I squeezed my eyes shut as he started to move it in and out of my mouth.

"Damn," Patrick groaned, gripping my hair tightly. "I didn't think you would feel this good."

_Please, stop. _I screamed in my head over and over again as he started to move faster.

The taste of something salty and metallic flowed down my throat as Patrick thrust into my mouth one last time, hitting the back of my throat. Tears formed in my eyes as my stomach turned, causing me to lean forward and vomit cum and blood.

"Stupid bitch!" Patrick yelled, jumping back away from the vomit. "You got it on my shoes. Maybe, I should make you lick it off."

"Please," I begged, my voice hoarse from vomiting. "No."

Patrick laughed as he reached for me, pulling my hair, making me stand in front of him. I couldn't do anything, my body felt weak after puking.

"Fine," he said, stopping to think for a minute, "but I'm not done with you yet."

My eyes widened in fear as he pulled my pants and underwear down. I tried to pull away from him, but Patrick punched my face and tightened his grip on my arm.

"No... Please," I whimpered as he turned me around to face the wall. "Patrick, please... don't do this."

"I own you, _Samantha,_ I can do what I want to you," Patrick told me as he pushed into my pussy harshly from behind.

"_Ahh..._ It hurts!" I yelled, tears flowing down my cheeks. "Pull out!"

"Shut The Fuck Up!" He demanded loudly, slapping my face, causing me to whimper.

It felt like hours to make him feel content, and when he was finally done with me, he just left me on the ground, covered in his cum, my blood, and new bruises. I don't remember much of what happened after other than me being thrown to the ground.

**Hours Later**

I got up gently, wincing in pain as I moved. I looked around for my clothes and got dressed slowly, after finally fully dressed, I quietly made my way out of the locker room. As I was walking down the hallway I ran into someone, causing me to fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry, don't hurt me," I cried as I sat on the floor.

"Sammy?" the person asked confused. "Are you okay? what happened?"

I looked up to see Yuu and Asahi standing over me, looking concerned. Tears formed in my eyes again, as I pulled Yuu into a hug and bawled into his chest.

"I... I don't wanna talk about it," I stuttered out as I calmed down a little.

"You need to go to the nurse," Asahi said, looking upset.

"I... I just wanna go home," I told them trying to stand back up but swaying to the side. "Please."

"Okay," Yuu said, motioning for Asahi to pick me up.

I flinched away at first, but seeing the pain on Asahi's faces made me feel bad, so I let him pick me up.

"I'm sorry, Yuu," I announced before fainting in Asahi's arms.

**Shouyou's POV**

I had gotten Sammy's text right before I left the club room, and had talked to Daichi about it. He had given me permission to pick up Natsu. I was hoping to talk to Sammy when I got home, but he wasn't home and something didn't feel right.

"_Nii-san, where is _Sammy-_nii_?." Natsu asked, looking around the house. "He got hurt really bad and I wanted to make him feel better?"

"What?!" I exclaimed, staring at Natsu. "Sammy got hurt? By who?"

"Patrick," she told me, frowning. "He punched and kicked him really hard."

I sighed and pulled out my phone. I called Tooru, to watch Natsu so I could look for Sammy. It didn't take long for Tooru to show up and with Hajime in tow.

"He said you might need help looking for Sammy," Hajime explained as we both walked out the door.

"Thanks," I said, walking around the corner by our house and walking into Yuu and Asahi holding Sammy.

"_Samantha!_" I yelled running over to them. "What happened?"

Asahi looked confused but Yuu looked away not answering my question.

"Who's _Samanth_a?" Asahi asked as we were walking back to my home.

"We can talk when we get inside, " I told him, opening the door. "Tooru, can you look Sammy over? He's hurt pretty bad."

"Huh?" He asked looking up from the floor. "Tomboy-_chan _is hurt?"

I just nodded my head as I let Asahi lay, Sammy, on the couch. Tooru got to work looking over Sammy. While I showed everyone else to the kitchen table.

"So?" I asked, dragging out the o, and gesturing to Yuu.

"We don't know what happened," he explained, looking at his hands, frowning intensively. "We were leaving from practice when Sammy walked into me and started to cry asking us to just bring him home. He also flinched away from Asahi and passed out after he picked him up."

"Asahi, about who _Samantha _is," I started, pausing to think of how to say it. "Sammy is _Samantha_. He is really a she."

**Third Person's POV**

Tooru was frowning when he walked over and sat beside Hajime. Yuu walked over to Sammy and sat beside him watching and waiting for him to wake up. Shouyou sat at the table thinking of how he had let his twin get this hurt. Natsu was taking a nap, Turoo somehow got her to fall asleep. Hajime was watching everyone and frowning, he had a feeling this was worse than they thought.

**_Ding Ding._**Sammy's phone had gone off startling everyone. Shouyou picked it up and read the text that was on the screen.

**_Unknown Number: _**I had fun today _Samantha._ We would do it again some time. Oh, don't forget, you tell anyone I'm going after sweet little Natsu next_._

**(** [ **Nightcore - When She Cries** ](https://youtu.be/grD7QlqSgTk) **)**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haikyuu. However, I am sorry for anything or anyone that turns out OOC


End file.
